


one and the some....

by Rash_jaya



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angel (TV) - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Angelus and Angel are one and the same. AU StoryWhen I rewatched both series something twisted in my mind and asked me Self what If that this is what happened to Angel...Lime born into an abusive household, he becomes his mother and sister protector from a young age and at night when he Father past out Lime would go out to forget what happens at home. Lime is a good man but he never married it would mean leaving his mother and sister unprotected. find out what this character change dose to Lime when he becomes Angelus the Vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

He will never forget, 1753 the night the blond woman made him into what he is today, a Vampire, she had made him into one of her kind with the promise of showing him that world. He had not been afraid not for one second, she had reminded him of the young girl that he was a dream about from very young age. However, now he ever met her, the one he was meant for, the one they call a soulmate.

  
She had told him that even as a Vampire he would be what was in his heart, he was a good man, but with an abusive father. He did his best to protect his mother and sister from his father anger. Lime has been his name when he was a human and now it was Angelus, soulless heart killer when it suite him but all his victims have been men like his father, this drunk abusive. His style soon gave him a reputation, he didn’t just kill he played mind games and tortured them.

  
It been weeks sasin his last feed, it was odd really, he been walking this hallway every night, he could smell death all around him, and his desire for blood had been building up it a point where his throat was burning with need and yet the soulless Vampire seems to have more control than most killers. Come up to the door of his victim he looks through the window. There she lay in the bed, her jet-black hair was set in two plats, she was alone, she is dying, cancer at the young age of just fourteen she should be run around outside in the sun playing.

  
The Vampire has overheard the young girl wish for the death last night while he had was hunting for his next meal. He was here to full fill that wishes that she had said unknowingly to her nurse.   
He makes his way into the room take the sick girl into his arm his jump out of the window and take her to the alley. His shoes, echoing in the emptiness has he walking down the alley. In an impossibly low voice: I’ll take you… like cancer… I’ll get inside you and eat my way out… the beautiful Angel like face change into what was the unmistaken demonic face and he bit down on the sickly girl’s neck and drink her blood.

  
Her last words “thank you” was heard has life leave her body. This young girl was not like any others he had, she had power, and yet she doesn’t seem to get any better. It was like she had given up on life and was just waiting for death to take her. Vampire knew that this young girl was would be enough to keep the younger at bay for along he must find other tonight to feed off before his trip out of Dingle.

Dingle is a small port town on southwest Ireland’s Dingle Peninsula, it is known for its rugged scenery, trails, and sandy beaches. A statue of long-time harbor resident Fungie the dolphin is by the waterfront. Harbour was also the way for a Vampire is to travel around the world. He has been on a ship out of Ireland tonight heading to London to meet the mater, the oldest vampire in Europe.

1760 He came face to face the master and it really had not gone well. He had insulted the master. he had Darla had left the master. 1764 York England, where Darla had killed the wife of a hunter and change his young seven-year-old daughter into a Vampire while Angelus had killed seven men at the back of the bar in town. They were talking about how there had raped a young girl in the next village.

Then 1765 ten years after the change, Darla and Angelus found themselves in France. The Hunter keep find Darla for what she did to his family, even then Angelus can’t leave her, not yet, he had plans for his eternal life, he was meant to be a fighter after all, but he did know what he should be fighting not yet and Darla kept him entertained for now. That was the night he ever forgets, she had stabbed him in to back left him to die in the burning bane. But what Darla did not know it that he knew little more than she about this hunter. He had not told her everything about him, By the sink of his teeth, he had live to see the sun the next day.

He found Darla in 1767 in Marseilles there a join by tow more, who are in love and young. He his feelings for Darla has changed but he knew this information for himself. Girl run and James and Angelus are felt alone to come face to face with Hunter. He wants Darla for that she did for his family, He not ready yet to give her up, he needs her for his plan for now. But before he could take off with James a Demon attack a young girl, that is when Angelus through the rock at the half Demon and his face change and he ran at Angelus. The two fights before Hunter shoot a silver bullet into Demon. It that moment Angelus and James takes off. But James did not notice Angelus put a note into hunter bag. It was cat and mouse game the hunter and Angelus were playing. What note is being where he could be found that Holtz should capture and torture him. It was painful but he knew that it would keep Darla close to him for now.

Then in there was the Damon that want him to join and when said no he had lost Darla for that fight. 1777 York England. Angelus moved in 1800 he was in London once more. He made a son of the young man who was to be married next he had been run over by horse and was not going to live. What he did not know was that the young man would kill his family starting with his sister. The blood of family is sweet, but the blood of the old slayer who had asked him to take her life in Vance was the sweet and most powerful he had ever had so far in his life.

1838 he found himself in Dublin Ireland. Something inside of him was calling him back home. Danial a young man who was to be married the next month. Angelus has watched the man hit his wife to be from the window when he had come for the money the young own him from the card games. When Danial left the house, he followed and pulled the young man into the ally tell him “you never make it to your own wedding that girl could do better than you” with that he Killed the young man by drink his blood. Later that week Angelus was at a party when he could smell sick young maid. It was her last day at work and it would be her last day on this earth too. He was here for her and only her.  
1860 back in London, he was not ready for what would happen next, Darla had found a girl with the power of seeing. Truly one of God's children this one, and the way the young girl looks at us Angelus that Darla had the plan to kill her and he had to move up his plan too. that night everything changes when Darla when off leave him alone standing there, he wants to see a minister who could also seen what was coming. Father John had told him it was time for him to take the next step in his plan and that clan of the young girl Darla plans to kill would are will to help him out with it.

The next night he goes to find the clan and Darla had taken the girl, the clan had all be preparing for Angelus arrival. He had warned them that there would be Vampire at the door that would try and stop them. The leader of the clan an old woman had told him that he would be in more danger from than them once his Soul returns when time comes they would like him to kill Darla, that was the deal that was made that night with that they left London and Darla had killer the young seeker family and turned her.  
Back in London in 1880, Drusilla had taken us back once more this time for a young man named William and mama boy has far had Angelus could see. But that this point he had come to care for Drusilla like a child. And through her, he had learned things of this world that would one day help him. The young man’s mama was sick every sick and he sure loved his mother. That reminded Angelus of his own family there were long gone by now but he was still here. 

Drusilla calling Darla grandmother that would give Angelus a kick, he made Darla cross with the seeker. That was when Drusilla pick the mama boy to be her forever and turned him into a vampire after he was crossed by his so call crush. What back faired was the mama boy turn his mama into a vampire too. Mama Vampire was not happy to be one and she tortured her own son and one-night William killed her and that was the turning point for him. then things got even more compilated when Drusilla bring him to the Royal Hotel that night he met Angelus. Darla has been called away by the master he called his creator a Master Pet. Over Time William the blood had made thing more difficult for Angelus and his two ladies. Then came the day that they both were caught Immortal. That was the first time Angelus left the of anger and madness. It did not go well, but it had been hell for both Angelus and William or Spike has he was going by now.

Then came the time Angelus waited for it was in Borsa, Romania 1898. The Clan that lad Lost one seeker will lose other this time a favorite of there clan, a young girl, Darla would kill her has gift for Angelus and in return the clan would give Angelus his Soul, before the sunlight come up on this night he would no longer be Angelus he would be the Angel the has his sister can called him the night he had killed his own father to save her. He was told that his time to help the world would come but he had not finished with what he start just yet, he had told of things to work out and time will come when its time to help the girl that will help him full fill the prophecy to trip the scale to the light.


	2. Learning to live again

Darla, William, and Drusilla hunted and killed the Clan that gives Angelus his soul and so he goes hunt them down and find them asking Darla to kill me but she couldn’t and in the middle of the religion’s war. Spike kills a Salyer and the blood was sweet.

That night Angel found out that with Soul the hold Darla had over him no long sit fixed. But his cared for Drusilla, she was crazy she had been carefully watched over, and now it would be Spike due to do so. 1902 Angel moved to New York City, started his new life away from his Vampire family. He cleans himself up and moved around with Human feed of the rats, New York City was full of these. Where Darla found him bring him a baby and He could feed and so moved around until 1941 Chicago.

Moody Hotel he saves the puppy well for food but then the lady who owns the puppy came and wanted to thank him. Then the war came and pulled in to war by a Marines officer, who just happens be watcher without a Slayer to watch over. That Mission kick-started his work has a soldier. Killed two Vampires and send The warrior princess back to her time. He knew what he was going to do. Help the Helpless, and he did until he came back to Chicago and Where he found young lady may need his help but it turns out to be that the young lady had taken money from the bank where she once worked because she was fired for being a max blooded with Father white and mother Black. Angel knew there was something in the hotel that makes the people crazy. So he got out to find something to kill the Demon that is in the hotel.

But it doesn’t go as plan when P.I come back looking for the girl that Angel try to save and the group end up hanging Angel. Angel wait until every Human has moved way in shock then he frees himself, and that was then the Demon came to and he replied with “take them all” walking out of the hotel without looking back.

In 1959 he was back in New York city having Coffee and there was hold up, he starts out help the owner who was shot. But the call of the blood was too much… the man dies and there was blood great big pool of blood. He leaves the living, and stays under the city way from people. Meaning while Spike is found by a Salyer and they fight on a train, he breaks her neck killing his second Salyer in his lifetime.

Manhattan 1996, Angel in streets feed of rats, and when he gets a visitor by an associate of power that is. Whistler shows him something by takes Angel to Los Angeles where he watches and sees for the first time his Soulmate. He could feel her in his bones, and if it wasn’t for the sun he would take her right there. Angel Soulmate was now fifteen been called to be the next Salyer, Buff Summers long with Angel will change history.

For two years he was with Whistler learning to live alongside humans ones more, He followed Buffy and her mother to Sunnydale where he would learn to love and be loved for the first time in his life.


	3. Getting Ready

The sunset over Sunnydale he could feel the change in the air, the power, the calling of the undead was strong here in this little town. He could feel the power all around, all his travels never have place been so inviting to his kind has this little town did. It was mystical energy that pulls at him or the demon within him.

He could feel the power of the master and feel his creator they were both here already. He did not know when this two had arrived at the hell mouth and right now he did not care. He had better thing to do.

Figure move through the dark street towards town, he been in town for little over month own and every day there was a hand of teen found dead. He himself had killed few Vampire that comes his way. But now it closed for the harvest is the only month away. He was only looking to stay alive, he could smell the fear in some people, this is who is more careful after a close call with the undead, but this is not really a problem for him not yet.

Through crossed his him, Where Holt when you need a hunter, it comes out of nowhere, he stops where he stood and looked around, the scent of his past he could smell her, he blends into shadows, and look first to left and then to right. That there was the blond, how is she still alive, the way Holt hunted them down at every turn. She not alone and some part of him hate that, why was he the one who was alone when she was the one who turns that young girl not even a teen yet.

The Vampire that was with her was big there no way he would be able to take both them. He watched he knew that old bigger male would know that he was there, he would be left for his own tonight has this two master’s pets get thing ready for Harvest when Hell with rain down on Earth, Blood would flow like a waterfall and the world will once more belong to undead. If it was to happen then it would be the end of him for sure.

He waited for them to move on and he slowly move into town and he found himself move through it, there was only teen or outside out this time of the night. He made his way towards the jewelry shop to pick up an item. The bell on the ring, small smile pulls at his lips, if what they say is true Angel somewhere has his or her wings.

An old man in his 50’s sit behind the counter reading newspaper look up, he smiles and greets the newcomer. Everything about the man screams more solid to the newcomer has the two was Vets. It in the way someone carried themselves. Vets could always pick out other in the crowded room. it was in their eyes, something that only one of their own would see.

He was not by human nor a Vampire, the man was something else a Demon or half Demon has he had found out when he came to put in his order. A gift for a friend he had said that day. But Truth is he has ever met her or come face to face with a girl yet.

The Man asked, “Angel, here to pick up the order?”

Angel said, “that right”

The old open the safe and took out the open the back-valet box and inside was a cross. Small, antique, on a chain, silver. Angel smile it was perfect but he nodded to the man, and the old closed hand the box to the vampire. He paid the man and he still had one more stop to make, the Church, the crossed need to be blessed. that job would be the only minister in town, he had met the young man while he had been fighting of Demon not far from the church.

IF the Vampire found out he was here to help the Salyer he would die. That was something he could let happen, no he had plans, and he like this world just fine most of the time. This world would always have good and bad, there must be balances to everything only then can Magic come to life. He had learned that along the way in last two years, that he was with savior the last two years.


	4. Welcome to hellmouth Part one

Buffy sits before principal Flutie. He is middle aged, a tad officious. Caught between the old school of strict discipline and the new school of sensitivity. He pulls her transcript from a folder. He looks at it, looks at her.

Mr Flutie said, “buffy summers. Sophomore, late of Hemery high in Los Angeles.  
Interesting record. Quite a career.” He smiles, and carefully tears up her transcript up into four pieces.

Mr Flutie said, “welcome to Sunnydale. A clean slate, buffy, that’s what you get here. What’s past is past. We’re not interested in what it says on a piece of paper. Even if it says  
(looks down at a piece, reacts) -- whoa. At Sunnydale we nurture the whole student. The inner student.” He is taking the pieces of the transcript as he talks and carefully placing them together again.

Mr Flutie said, “other schools might look at the incredible decline in grade point average – we look at the struggling young woman with the incredible decline in grade point average. Other schools might look at the reports of gang fights”

Buffy said, “Mr. Flutie”

Mr Flutie cuts her off saying, “all the kids here are free to call me bob”

Buffy take moment before calling him by his name. “bob” she not sure how she feels about this but if it is the normal thing here she really wanted to fit in.

Mr Flutie said, “--but they don’t.” He pulls out a piece of tape, starts taping the transcript back together.

Buffy try again, “Mr. Flutie. I know my transcripts are a little colourful”

Mr Flutie said, “hey, we’re not caring about that! Do you think colourful is the word? Not dismal? Just off hand, I’d go with dismal.”

Buffy said, “it wasn’t that bad.”

Mr. Flutie reminds her, “you burned down the gym.”

Buffy said “i did. I really did. But you gotta see the big picture. I mean, the gym was full of vamp… uh,  
asbestos.” That was close. She almost let the cat out of the bag.

Mr Flutie said, “buffy. Don’t worry. Any other school, they might say watch your step, or, we’ll be watching you or, get within a hundred yards of the gym with a book of matches and you’ll grow up in  
juvie hall but that’s just not the way here. We want to service your needs, and help you to  
respect our needs. And if you need and our needs don’t mesh…” still smiling blandly, he slips the taped-up transcript back in her folder. The rest is unsaid.

Buffy exits to office, looking a bit depressed. She starts rummaging through her bag and a student runs by, bumps into her. Her books and stuff spill out. Frustrated, she kneels down, starts scooping it back in. Xander sees this, goes up to her, kneeling.

Xander said, “can I have you? Dyeh – can I help you?”

Buffy said, “oh, thanks…” maybe she misses heard the first part and he starts picking things up, handing them to her.

Xander asked, “I don’t know you, do I?”

Buffy pointed out, “I’m new. I’m buffy.”

Xander said, “Xander. Is me. Hi.”

Buffy said, “thanks.” Take some book of him.

Xander said, “maybe I’ll see you around. Maybe at school, since we both… go there…”

Buffy said, “great. Nice to meet you.” What she told her mother that morning was true she was going make friends, really friends not the i am friend to your face and loss ya stated i been gone type of friends she had back in la. He gives her the rest of her books. She stuffs it all in her bag and hurries away.

Frist class is history and the teacher are in front, lecturing. Buffy near the back, earnestly taking notes. Trying to keep up.

Teacher said, “it’s estimated that about 25 million people died in that one four-year span. But the fun part of the black plague is that it originated in Europe how? As an early form of germ warfare. The plague was first found in Asia, and a Kipchak army actually catapulted plague-infested corpses into a Genoese trading post. Ingenious. If you look at the map on page 63 you can trace the spread of the disease…”

Buffy looks about as kids open their books – she hasn’t got one. The girl next to her, Cordelia, leans over. She is pretty, self-assured. Killer outfit.

Cordelia said, “here.” She moves her book over so Buffy can read off it as well.

Buffy said, “thanks.”

Teacher adds, “and this popular plague led to what social changes”?

The bell rings and is end of class and they kid all piling up their books and leaving. Cordelia introduces herself:

Cordelia said, “hi, I’m Cordelia.”

Buffy reply, “I’m Buffy.”

Cordelia said, “if you’re looking for a textbook of your very own, there’s probably a few in the library.”

Buffy said, “oh, great. Thanks. Where would that be?”

Cordelia said, “I’ll show you.” As the girls walk through the crowded hall.

Cordelia adds, “you transferred from Hemery, right? In LA?”

Buffy reply, “yeah.” One-word answer has she don’t want to talk about not that she could even if she wanted too.

Cordelia said, “oh! I would kill to live in LA Being that close to that many shoes… why’d you come here?”

Buffy said, “because my mom moved, is the reason. I mean we both moved. But my mom wanted to.”

Cordelia said, “well, you’ll be okay here. If you hang with me and mine you’ll be accepted in no time. Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You’re from LA, so you can skip the written,  
but, let’s see… vamp nail polish.”

Buffy said (tentatively), “over?”

Cordelia said, “so over. James Spader.”

Buffy said, “he needs to call me.”

Cordelia said, “trendy but tasty. John Tesh.”

Buffy said, “the devil?”

Cordelia said, “well, that was pretty much a gimme, but you passed.”

Buffy said, “oh, good.” They stop at the water fountain, which is being used by:

Cordelia said, “Willow! Nice dress” (off willow’s smile) good to know you’ve seen the softer side of sears.

That hurt. Buffy could tell by the young girl’s eyes and yet she says nothing, surprised by Cordelia’s sudden viciousness. Willow says, almost apologetically:

Willow said, “well my mom picked it out.”

Cordelia (witheringly), “no wonder you’re such a guy-magnet. Are you done?”

Willow said, “oh.” She vacates the fountain. Cordy steps up to it, looking at Buffy.

Cordelia said, “you wanna fit in here, the first rule is “know your losers”. Once you can identify them all by sight, they’re a lot easier to avoid.” She bends down to drink. Buffy looks at the departing willow, unhappily. Cordelia remind her of herself before she become the slayer but she did want to fit in.

Another hall and as Buffy and Cordelia walk toward the library.

Cordelia said, “--and if you’re not too swamped with catching up you should come out to the bronze tonight.”

Buffy said, “the who?”

Cordelia said, “the bronze. It’s the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in but it’s still the scene. It’s in the bad part of town.”

Buffy said, “where’s that?”

Cordelia said, “about half a block from the good part of town. We don’t have a whole lot of town. You should show.” They arrive at the entrance to the library.

Buffy said, “well, I’ll try, thanks.”

Cordelia said, “good. I’ll see you at gym and you can tell me absolutely everything there is to know about yourself.” She goes off.

Buffy (thrown by the notion), “that sounds like fun…”

Buffy enters library, looking about her. It’s elegant, full of dark wood, streaming sunlight, and (duhh) books. It’s also empty. Buffy steps in, looking around. She looks down at the check-out counter to see:

A newspaper folded, with an article on the first page circled in red. The headline reads: local boys still missing, with a blurry picture of three brothers. Buffy wanders further in. She peers around a bookcase.

Buffy said, “hello… is anybody here”? And someone touches her from behind. Startled, she spins.

Giles said, “can i help you”? He is British, of middle age, with a quiet intensity.

Buffy said, “i was looking for some, well, books. I’m new.”

Giles said, “miss summers.”

Buffy said, “good call. I guess I’m the only new kid.”

Giles said, “I’m Mr. Giles, the librarian.”

Buffy said, “great. So, you have, uh,”

Giles said, “i know what you’re after.” He leads her to the check-out desk by the door. His office can be seen behind it. He pulls a book out and slides it toward buffy. Huge leather bound, with a single word set in gild in the cover. “vampire” real concern floods Buffy’s face, along with the understanding. She steps back from the desk, eyes on the librarian.

Buffy said, “that’s not what I’m looking for.”

Giles said, “are you sure?”

Buffy said, “I’m way sure.”

Giles said, “my mistake.” He replaces the book under the counter.

Giles said, “so, what is it you said” but she’s gone.

Willow is carefully taking out her packed lunch (and how healthy it is). Buffy approaches her.

Buffy said, “uh, hi. Willow, right?”

Willow said, “why? I mean hi. Did you want me to move?”

Buffy said, “why don’t we start with hi, I’m buffy.”

(sits by her) and then let’s segue directly into her asking “you for a favor. It doesn’t involve moving, but it does involve you hanging out with me for a while.”

Willow said, “but aren’t you… hanging with Cordelia?”

Buffy said, “I can’t do both?”

Willow said, “not legally.”

Buffy said, “look, i really want to get by here. New school… Cordelia’s been really nice – to me, anyway but i have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and i heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if i wanted to get caught up.”

Willow said, “oh, i could totally help you out! If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library”

Buffy said, “or not. Or, you know, we could meet somewhere quieter. Louder. That place kind of gives me a wiggins.”

Willow said, “it has that effect on most kids. I love it, though. It’s a great collection, and the new librarian’s really cool.”

Buffy said, “he’s new?”

Willow said, “yeah, he just started. He was a curator of some British museum. Or the British museum, I’m not sure. But he knows everything and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies and am I the single dullest person alive?”

Buffy said, “not at all!”

Xander said, “(entering with Jesse) hey. Are you guys busy? Can we interrupt? We’re interrupting.”

Buffy said, “hey.”

Jesse said, “hey there.”

Willow said, “Buffy, this is Jesse, and that’s Xander.”

Xander said, “oh, me and Buffy go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there was that period of  
estrangement, i think we were both changing as people, but here we are and it’s like old times,  
I’m quite moved.”

Jesse said, “is it me, or are you turning into a babbling idiot?”

Xander (a little embarrassed) “it’s not you.”

Buffy said, “it’s nice to meeting you guys… i think.”

Jesse said, “well, we wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home. Unless you have a scary home.”

Xander said, “and to return this.” He produces the stake. She takes it from him.

Xander said, “the only thing i can figure is that you’re building a really little fence.”

Buffy said, “oh. No. That was for self defense. Everyone has them in la. Pepper spray is so passe”.

Xander said, “so. What do you like, what do you do for fun, what do you look for in a man… let’s hear it?”

Jesse said, “if you have any dark, painful secrets that we could publish…”

Buffy said, “gee, everybody wants to know about me. How keen.”

Xander said, “well, not a lot happens in a one-Starbucks town like Sunnydale. You’re big news.”

Buffy said, “I’m not. Really.”

Cordelia said, “are these people bothering you?” She has appeared behind Jesse, all disdain on her face.

Buffy said, “oh! No.”

Willow (covering for her) “she’s not hanging out with us.”

Jesse (smitten) “hey, Cordelia.”

Cordelia said, “oh, please.” (to buffy) “i don’t want to interrupt your downward mobility. I just thought I’d tell you that you won’t be meeting coach foster, the woman with chest hair, because gym has been cancelled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker.”

Buffy said, “what?”

Willow said, “what are you talking about?”

Cordelia said, “some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker.”

Buffy said, “dead.”

Cordelia said, “way dead.”

Xander said, “so not just a little dead then.”

Cordelia said, “don’t you have an elsewhere to be?”

Jesse said, (to Cordelia) “if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on”

Buffy cut him off, “how did he die?”

Cordelia said, “I don’t know…”

Buffy asked, “well, were there any marks?”

Cordelia said, “morbid much? I didn’t ask!”

Buffy said, “uh, look, I gotta book. I’ll see you guys later.” She takes off, the others watching her.

Buffy comes around the side of the gym. There is a door to the locker room and she tries it. It’s locked. She looks around to make sure she’s alone, and then pulls the door open with a quick tug, splintering the lock. One last look around and she slips inside.

Buffy approaches the body laid out under a blanket. She hesitates, sure she’s not going to like what she sees. Pulls the blanket from his head and shoulders. Has two big ol’ bite marks in it. What floods onto Buffy’s face is not horror, but grim frustration. She stares down at the body, nearly seething.

Library buffy strides back in, attitude high.

Buffy said, “okay, what’s the sitch?” She spies Giles and starts up toward him.

Giles said, “sorry?”

Buffy point out, “you heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?”

Giles said, “yes.”

Buffy said, “well, it’s the weirdest thing. He’s got two little holes in his neck and all his blood’s been  
drained. Isn’t that bizarre? Aren’t you just going, ooohs….”

Giles said, “I was afraid of this.”

Buffy said, “well, i wasn’t! It’s my first day. I was afraid that I’d be behind in all the classes, that i wouldn’t make any friends, that I’d have last month’s hair. I didn’t think there would be vampires  
on campus. And i don’t care.”

Giles said, “then why are you here?” She’s stopped for a moment.

Buffy said, “to tell you that i don’t care. Which i don’t, and… have now told you. So, bye.” She starts out, maybe a little unsatisfied with her exit.

Giles said, “will he rise again?”

Buffy said, “who?”

Giles said, “the boy.”

Buffy said, “no, he’s just dead.”

Giles said, “can you be sure?”

Buffy said, “to make you a vampire they have to suck your blood and then you have to suck their blood, it’s a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they’ll just take all your blood and then you just die – why am i still talking to you?”

Giles said, “you have no idea what’s going on, do you? Do you think it’s a coincidence, you’re coming here? That boy was just the beginning.”

Buffy (turning) “oh, why can’t you leave me alone?”

Giles said, “because you are the slayer.” She stops. No comeback just now. He starts down after her, solemnly intoning: Giles into every generation a slayer is born. “one girl, in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the…”

She finishes along with him: “…the strength and skill to hunt the vampires”

Buffy adds, “the stop the spread of their evil blah blah I’ve heard it, okay?”

Giles said, “I don’t understand this attitude. You’ve accepted your duty, you’ve slain vampires before”

Buffy said, “well, I have both been there and done that. And I am moving on.”

Giles said, “what do you know about this town?”

Buffy said, “it’s two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus.”

Giles said, “dig a bit in the history of this place and you’ll find there’ve been a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. I believe this area is a center of mystical energy. Things gravitate toward it that you  
might not find elsewhere.”

Buffy said, “like vampires.” She tries to move past him and he pulls a book off the shelf, hands it to her. It resembles the vampire book he showed her earlier. He continues to pull more off, piling them up in her arms.

Giles said, “like werewolves. Zombies. Succubi, incubi… everything you ever dreaded under your bed and told yourself couldn’t be by the light of day.”

Buffy said, “what, did you send away for the time life series?”

Giles said, “uh, yes.”

Buffy said, “did you get the free phone?”

Giles said, “the calendar.”

Buffy said, “cool.” (remembering her agenda) “Okay, first of all, I’m a vampire slayer. And secondly, I’m retired. Hey, i know! Why don’t you kill them?”

Giles said, “I’m a watcher. I haven’t the skill.”

Buffy said, “oh, come on. Stake through the heart, a little sunlight – it’s like falling off a log.”

Giles said, “the slayer slays. The Watcher…”

Buffy said, “watches?”

Giles said, “yes. No! He – he – trains her, he prepares her…”

Buffy said, “prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? Losing all my friends? Having to spend all my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because it might ‘endanger’  
them? Go ahead. Prepare me.” A beat, and she leaves. Giles heads out after her.

Giles comes out of the library, calls out to Buffy. Giles said, “it’s getting worse.”

She stops, turns. There are people about, so they are forced to whisper. Buffy asked, “what’s getting worse?”

Giles pointed out, “the influx of the undead, the supernatural occurrences. It’s been building for years and now… there’s a reason why you’re here, and there’s a reason why it’s now.”

Buffy said, “because now is the time my mom moved here.”

Giles said, “something is coming. Something is going to happen here soon.”

Buffy said, “Gee, can you vague that up for me…?”

Giles said, “as far as i can tell, the signs point to a crucial mystical upheaval very soon – days, possibly less.”

Buffy said, “come on. This is Sunnydale. How bad an evil can there be here?” That was a question not one could answer for her and she will have to find out on her own or so her watcher thought.

Buffy makes her way on foot to the bronze through the dark streets. She leaves the suburban area the house is in for the deserted city streets on the edge of town. She turns a corner, walks down the street, lost in thought… until she hears footsteps behind her. She stops, turns slowly. A figure stands in the dark behind her. Far enough away that she doesn’t feel right saying anything to it. It doesn’t move, she can’t see its face but it seems to be looking at her. Buffy turns to go. The figure follows a moment later buffy turns the corner, somewhat worried, moving faster. The figure follows, always at a discreet distance. In an alley a moment later, buffy turns in. She looks about her. A pipe runs across the narrow alley some ten feet above her. Garbage cans cluster at the other end.

The figure turns into the now empty alley, starts down it. Buffy suddenly drops down on him, legs locked over his neck. She throws herself back, tipping him over, rolling herself and slamming his body onto the ground. He’s on his feet quickly, but she grabs him and throws him up against the wall. She closes in, but he makes no move to attack. Puts up his hands.

Angel said, “is there a problem, ma’am?” He seems faintly amused. Buffy eyes him suspiciously, getting her first good look at him.

His is strikingly handsome, with intelligence and a kind of distance in his eyes. Moves with a fighter’s grace.

Buffy said, “there’s a problem. Why are you following me?”

Angel said, “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry. I don’t bite.” She backs off a bit, perplexed.

Angel adds, “truth is, I thought you’d be taller. Or bigger, muscles and all that. You’re pretty spry, though.”

Buffy said, “what do you want?”

Angel said, “the same thing you do.”

Buffy said, “okay, what do I want?” The amusement leaves his face.

Angel said, “to kill ‘em. To kill ‘em all.”

Buffy (game show), “sorry! That’s incorrect but you do get this lovely watch and a year’s worth of turtle wax what i want… is to be left alone.”

Angel said, “you really think that’s an option anymore? You’re standing at the mouth of hell. And it’s about to open.” He reaches into his coat for something. It’s a jewellery box. He throws it to her.

Angel said, “don’t turn your back on this. You’ve got to be ready.”

Buffy said, “for what?”

Angel said, “the harvest.” He starts out.

Buffy asked, “who are you?”

Angel know she not ready for that yet so he replies, “let’s just say I’m a friend.”

Buffy (exasperated), “well, maybe I don’t want a friend.”

Angel bit back, “i didn’t say i was yours…” he goes. Buffy watches him go, then opens the box. Is a cross. Small, antique, on a gold chain, silver, buffy looks at the cross, at the departing figure of the mysterious man. She feels this worm feeling like she knows him from somewhere yet they ever met before tonight and as she walks slowly away,

A decent crowd mills aimlessly around the joint, high school students and older. The place has an appealingly dive-y earthiness; no waiting in line for the bouncer to decide whether you’re cool or not. Those that are in line wait only to pay the four bucks to get their hands stamped if they’re old enough to drink. Buffy moves her way up the line, scanning about for a familiar face. She doesn’t find one. As she is let in to the bronze night clue the only one in this town.

It’s dark, crowded and noisy. A fairly thrash some band holds forth on stage, blasting the kind of music that would cause major moshing in a rowdier crowd. Coffee bar in the back, and a balcony above with tables for two. Buffy makes her way through, still looking about. A good-looking guy spies her and waves, smiling. Buffy smiles vaguely, waving back. A moment before she realizes he’s waving to a guy right behind her. She attempts to turn her wave into fixing her hair, looking embarrassed.

Willow is getting a soda at the bar. She turns back to look at the band just as Buffy comes up to her. They talk about boys and Buffy’s philosophy about seize the moment. Cause tomorrow you might be dead. When Buffy sees somebody moving about on the balcony. Her brow furrows.

Buffy said, “uh, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Willow said, “that’s okay. You don’t have to come back.”

Buffy (smiling at her self-effacing attitude), “I’ll be back in a minute.” She takes off, leaving willow at the bar.

Buffy comes up, makes her way to the railing overlooking the stage. She leans on it, and we see that Giles is standing beside her. He doesn’t even look at her.

Buffy said, “so, you like to party with the students? Isn’t that kind of skanky?”

Giles (witheringly) “right. This is me having fun. (looking out on stage) watching clown-hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I’d much prefer to be home with a cup of Bovril and a good book.”

Buffy said, “stat.”

Giles said, “this is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. Dark, crowded… besides, i knew you were likely to show up. And i have to make you understand”

Buffy said, “that the harvest is coming, i know, your friend told me.”

Giles (thrown), “what did you say?”

Buffy said, “the… harvest. That means something to you? cause I’m drawing a blank.”

Giles asked, “I’m not sure… who told you this?”

Buffy said, “this guy. Dark, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured you were buds.”

Giles said, “no… the harvest… did he say anything else?”

Buffy said, “something about the mouth of hell. I really didn’t like him.” They both look down at the floor for a moment, at the dancing kids.

Giles stated, “look at them. Throwing themselves about…. Completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them.”

Buffy said, “lucky them…”

Giles said, “or perhaps you’re right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming. The signs could be wrong. It’s not as though you’re having the nightmares…” Buffy’s face, clouding over. She says nothing, just looks down at the dancing kids. In the corner stands a good looking young man, talking to a girl.

Giles said, “but you don’t know”

Buffy said, “oh, please. Look at his jacket. He’s got the sleeves rolled up. And the shirt… deal with that outfit for a moment.”

Giles said, “it’s dated?”

Buffy said, “it’s carbon dated! Trust me: only someone who’s been living underground for ten years would think that was the look.”

Giles said, “but… you didn’t hone…”

Buffy (noticing something) “oh, no…” the guy is still chatting with the girl. He motions for her to come with him, and she comes into view. It’s willow.

Giles stated, “isn’t that”

Buffy said, “willow.”

Giles said, “what is she doing?”

Buffy said, “seizing the moment.” Buffy know this was her doing her word coming back bit her she had to save Willow. She starts toward the stairs. Buffy fights her way down the stairs. She looks toward where they were and sees they’re gone. She looks about a moment, and then, guessing correctly, heads for the backstage door as well. But it’s a struggle: the closer she gets to the stage, the more crowded it gets. She finally pushes to the door. It’s dark here, and somewhat labyrinthian. Buffy moves slowly, cautiously.

There is no one about. She finds an old chair, snaps the leg off, a makeshift stake. There is no one about. Buffy heads for the exit door. Sticks her head out it but there’s no one in the alley either. Slowly, perturbed, she starts back for the main door. She turns the corner and he’s on her! She grabs him, throws him up against the wall, holding him two feet off the ground. Well, holding her, actually. Holding Cordelia, who has the same dumbfounded gape that the other girls coming out of the bathroom have.

Buffy said, “Cordelia!”

Cordelia said, “excuse me… could you be any weirder? Is there a more weirdness that you could have?” Buffy lets her down, lowering the stake.

Cordelia said, “god, what is your childhood trauma?”

Buffy (trying to be chipper), “did you guys see Willow? Did she come by here?”

Cordelia said, “why? Did you need to attack her with a stick?” Buffy gives up. Face red, she retreats back the way she came. Buffy comes back out, finds Giles at the bottom of the stairs. She looks around as he says:

Giles asked, “is he dead? That was fast. Well done. I’d best go to the library. This “harvest” is”

Buffy said, “i didn’t find them.”

Giles said, “the vampire’s not dead?”

Buffy said, “no, but my social life is on the critical list.”

Giles said, “what do we do?”

Buffy said, “you go on. I’ll take care of it.”

Giles said, “I should come with you, no?”

Buffy (heading out) “don’t worry. One vampire I can handle.”

As she exits, she brushes past Jesse. Buffy comes from around the back, looking around. Xander comes up to her, carrying his skateboard.

Xander asked, “you’re leaving already?”

Buffy said, “Xander, have you seen Willow?”

Xander said, “not tonight.”

Buffy said, “I need to find her. She left with a guy.”

Xander stated, “we are talking about Willow, right? (impressed) scoring at the bronze. Work it, girlfriend.”

Buffy (looking around) “where would they go?”

Xander said, “why, you know something about Mr. Good bar that she doesn’t? Oh! Hey. I hope he’s not a vampire. cause then you’d have to slay him.” She turns back to him, surprised and miffed.

Buffy stated, “was there a school bulletin? Was it in the news? Is there anybody in this town who doesn’t know I’m a slayer?”

Xander said, “I only know that you think you’re a slayer, and I only know that cause I was in the library today.”

Buffy said, “whatever. Just tell me where willow would go.”

Xander said, “you’re serious.”

Buffy stated, “we don’t find her, there’s gonna be another dead body in the morning.” A beat, as he looks at her. Sees she isn’t kidding. Isn’t wrong.

Xander said, “come on.”

They head off and in the mausoleum Buffy stated, “well, this is nice.” She steps in, Xander following her. Everybody stops.

Buffy said, “a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows – call it home.”

Darla asked, “who the hell are you?”

Buffy said, “wow, you mean there’s actually somebody around here who doesn’t know already? That’s a relief. I’m telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a job of work.” Moving between the two vampires, who loosen their grip on their respective victims.

Xander said, “Buffy, we bail now, right?”

Vampire boy “not yet.”

Buffy said, “Okay, first of all, what’s with this outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like debarred.  
(turning to Darla) now, we can do this the hard way, or… well, actually, there’s just the hard way.”

Darla said, “fine with me.”

Buffy said, “you sure? It’s not gonna be pretty. We’re talking violence, strong language, adult content.” As she speaks, the boy vampire rushes her from behind, charging at her with incredible speed and momentum Buffy whips a stake out from her jacket and in one graceful motion sticks it out behind her, letting the boy impale himself on it. He stops, eyes wide, and falls back. Buffy never even faces him.

The boy vampire as he hits the ground, his body crumbles to dust. Buffy (to Darla) “see what happens when you roughhouse?” Xander and willow are speechless, staring at the ground where a body used to be. Darla is wide-eyed, exceedingly wary. But not cowed. She moves slowly around, preparing to fight herself.

Darla said, “he was young. And stupid.”

Buffy said, “Xander, go.”

Darla said, “don’t go far.” She lunges at Buffy, who parries her blows with martial arts precision. Xander herds the others out.

Buffy stands over her. She’s a bit out of breath, and the humor is gone from her visage.

Buffy said, “you know, i just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, maybe a dog… but no. You had to come here. You couldn’t go suck on some other town.”

Darla said, “who are you?”

Buffy asked, “don’t you know?” Hands suddenly grab buffy by the throat, lift her bodily from the ground.

Luke stated, “i don’t care.” He steps out of the shadows from behind her – his bulk dwarfing her – and throws her a good fifteen feet. She hits the wall face first, landing badly. Luke turns on Darla, who is getting up.

Luke said, “you were supposed to be bringing an offering for the master. We’re almost at harvest and you dally with this child?”

Darla said, “we had someone. But she came and… she killed Thomas… Luke, she’s strong.”

Luke (contemptuously) “you go. I’ll see if I can handle the little girl.”

Buffy lifts herself off the floor just as Luke suddenly closes on her, grabs her. She’s ready this time, though, and she knocks his arms away, kicks him in the face. It sends him back a bit but he recovers in a second, landing a solid punch to her jaw.

Luke said, “you are strong.” He slams her back to the ground. Luke adds “I’m stronger.”

Buffy looks like she’s been kicked around a bit. She circles around the tomb, keeping it between her and Luke.

Luke said, “you’re wasting my time.”

Buffy said, “hey, i had other plans, too, okay?” He shoves the top of the tomb with all his might, sends it flying at her. She leaps over it, jumps up onto the tomb, leaps off it, flipping, and wham plants both feet solidly in Luke’s chest. He falls back, as does she, she gets up first and pulls out her stake, dries it toward his chest – but he grabs just before it reaches.

Luke said, “you think you can stop me? Stop us?”

He squeezes and the stake splinters in his powerful grip. He punches Buffy, knocks her back.

Luke said, “you have no idea what you’re dealing with.” He stands, triumphant, over her. Begins to say, “and like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come over the harvest…  when the blood of men will flow as wine……and hell, itself will come to town”

Buffy is getting up, keeping her eyes on Luke. She tries to move to the side, to get away – he backhands buffy with all the force he has. She flies back right into the tomb! Buffy falls and lands hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She looks beside her – and sees the withered corpse of the tomb’s owner. She’s hurt pretty bad. She looks up but no Luke. Only the walls of the tomb. He could be anywhere. Slowly, achingly slowly, she lifts her head. Truly scared. Looks over one side of the tomb nothing. Looks over the other. Luke fills the frame, roaring, jumping into the crypt on top of her. She tries to fight him off but she’s well pinned. He contemplates her a moment with gleeful animal hunger...

**To be continued**


	5. Harvest

Mausoleum at night Luke bears down on buffy fangs bared. She struggles, but he's got her pinned. He rips open her shirt a bit to get at her throat. Grabs her – and screams. He jumps back, smoke curling out of his hand. The cross angel gave her has slipped out of an inside pocket. It gives Buffy the time she needs to kicks with both legs, sends Luke flying back out of the tomb. She jumps up herself and before he can recover, she runs out of there to find the others.

Graveyard as fast as she can -- stumbling a bit and breathing hard from the beating she took Buffy books through the graveyard. As she reaches the trees on the edge of it, she looks back at the mausoleum. Nobody's coming. He hears willow screaming.

Willow yells, “no! Nooo! Get off” Buffy runs to the sound of the voice -- comes to find: on the ground, struggling with a vampire. The vampire has willow pinned, is going in for the neck -- then he looks up, hearing something. Buffy's foot whips into his face, sending him flying way back. He lands hard on his back and scrambles away, holding his nose. Buffy is all business now, looking around her in quiet fury. Her senses alert.

She hears a crack and scuffing on the ground. Takes off, leaving willow wide-eyed and freaked. After a moment, she rises and follows. Xander is unconscious, being dragged away by two other vampires. They hear something behind them, turn slowly around. It's willow, stumbling out from behind a tree. She looks extremely unthreatening. They turn back and buffy is right in front of them. She takes them both out with one punch. They fly back, then scramble to their feet. Buffy grabs a branch, snaps it off the tree. She comes at them with this makeshift stake nails one in the chest. The other flees.

Willow runs up to cradles his head Xander. He is just coming to. Willow asked, “Xander, are you okay?”

Xander said, “man... Something hit me...” Buffy is still looking around, unsatisfied.

Buffy asked, “where's Jesse?”

Willow said, “I don't know -- they surrounded us -- he was really weak...”

Xander adds, “that girl grabbed him. Took off.”

Buffy asked, “which way?”

Xander stated, “I don't know.”

Buffy looks into the night. She looks around but there is nothing to see. Buffy knows what this could mean to Jess. (quietly) “Jesse...” First person that only had the night to live and she didn’t know where to start to look for him yet.

The library the next morning, as we hear Giles begin to speak, over to Xander and Willow, sitting in the middle of the library. Neither of them appears to have slept since last night.

Giles said, “this world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the earth; made it their home, their hell.”

Giles on the upper level, standing at the railing. His expression is as grave as theirs. He counites, “in time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For man. What remains of the old ones are vestiges: certain magicks, certain creatures…”

Buffy adds, “and vampires” she emerges from Giles' office, wrapping a bandage around her forearm. Xander rises, agitated.

Xander stated, “okay, this is where I have a problem, see because we're now talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it.”

Willow said, “I need to sit down”

Buffy said, “you are sitting down” she looks at her to see if she was okay.

Willow said, “good for me” she gives buffy fearful smile, she in a little over her head after last night she and Xander non-longer can say it all in movies and books. She has to come to term with it all they both do.

Giles said, “the books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another... And so, they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

Xander said, “and that would be a what?”

Giles states, “as long as there have been vampires, there has been the slayer. One girl in all the world”

Buffy said, “he loves doing this part.”

Giles (speeding up), “all right: they hunt vampires, one slayer dies, the next is called, Buffy is the slayer, don't tell anyone. I think that's all the vampire information you need.”

Xander said, “except for one thing. How do you kill them?”

Buffy states, “you don't. I do.”

Xander said, “well, Jesse…”

Buffy said, “Jesse’s my responsibility. I let him get taken.”

Xander said, “that's not true.”

Willow adds, “if you hadn't shown up, they would have... Taken us too... Does anybody mind if I pass out now?”

Buffy tells her, “breath...”

Willow tells herself, “breath.”

Buffy (to Giles) “this big guy, Luke, he talked about an offering to the master. I don't know who or what, but if they weren't just feeding, Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him.”

Willow said, “this is probably the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?”

Giles said, “do you think they'd believe us?”

Willow said, “we don't have to say vampires. We could say there was... A bad man.”

Buffy said, “they couldn't handle it if they did come. They'd only show up with guns.”

Giles (to Buffy) “you've no idea where they took Jesse?”

Buffy said, “I looked around, but... Soon as they got clear of the woods they could have just (indicating flight) whom.”

Xander asked, “they can fly?”

Buffy state, “they can drive.”

Willow adds, “I don't remember hearing a car...”

Giles said, “well, let's take an enormous intuitive leap and say they went underground.”

Buffy said, “vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in town without catching any rays. I didn't see any access around there, though.”

Xander said, “well, there's electrical tunnels. They run under the whole town.”

Giles said, “if we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system, it might indicate a meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission”

Buffy said, “we so don't have time.”

Willow said, “uh, guys? There may be another way.”

Willow sits at the computer, everyone else gathered around her.

Willow said, “this runs under the graveyard.”

Xander said, “I don't see any access.”

Giles asked, “so all the city plans are just open to the public?”

Willow said, “uh, well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally... Decrypted the city council's security system.”

Xander (still focused on the screen) “someone's been naughty...”

Buffy said, “there's nothing here. This is useless!”

Giles said, “I think you should ease up on yourself.”

Buffy stated, “you're the one who told me I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement. I thought I was on top of it, and then that monster Luke came out of nowhere” she stops. Pauses.

Xander asked, “what?”

Buffy (working it out) “he didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance. He came from behind me and he didn't follow me out. (looks at them) the access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum.”

Giles said, “are you sure?”

Buffy said, “the girl must have doubled back with Jesse after I got out. God, I’m so mentally challenged!”

Xander said, “so, what's the plan? We saddle up, right? Buffy, there's no 'we'. Okay? I'm the slayer, and you're not.”

Xander said, “I knew you were gonna throw that in my face.”

Buffy said, “Xander, this is deeply dangerous.”

Xander stated, “I’m inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man.”

Willow said, “Buffy, I’m not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I do want to help. I need to.”

Giles said, “then help me. I've been researching this harvest affair. Seems to be some sort of pre-ordained massacre. Rivers of blood, hell on earth... Quite charmless. I am fuzzy on the details, however, and it may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine. (off their uncomprehending looks) that was a bit British, wasn't it?”

Buffy said, “welcome to the new world.”

Giles (translates to willow), “I want you to go on the net.”

Willow said, “oh! Yeah. Sure. I can do that.”

Buffy said, “then I’m out of here. (to Xander and willow) if Jesse’s alive, I’ll bring him back.”

Giles said, “do I have to tell you to be careful?”

Buffy looks at him a moment. Then she's out. Buffy heads toward a gate that stands open. She is about to go through it when, Flutie appears right behind her.

Mr. Flutie said, “and where do we think we're going?”

Buffy said, “we? I? Me?”

Mr. Flutie, we're not leaving school grounds, are we?

Buffy said, “no! I'm just ... Admiring the fence. This is quality fence work.”

Mr. Flutie said, “because if we were leaving school grounds on our second day at a new school after being kicked out of our old school for delinquent behavior – do you see where I’m going with this?”

Buffy (it comes to her:) “Mr. Giles!”

Mr. Flutie said, “what?”

Buffy said, “he asked me to get a book for him. From the store cause, i has a free period and I’m a big reader did it mention that on my transcripts?”

Mr. Flutie said, “Mr. Giles.”

Buffy said, “ask him.”

Mr. Flutie shuts and locks the gate, saying: Mr. Flutie said, “well, maybe that's how they do things in Britain, they've got that royal family and all kinds of problems. But here at Sunnydale nobody leaves   
campus while school's in session. Are we clear?”

Buffy said, “we're clear.”

Mr. Flutie said, “that's the buffy summers I want in my school. The sensible girl, with her feet on the ground.”

He smiles, leaves. Standing before the fence. After a bit they jump up, leave the frame. A moment later we see her land on the other side, take off running.

Mausoleum but for the light from the doorway, it's just as dark in here as it was last night. Buffy makes her way cautiously, looking about her. She senses a lurking presence, but the shadows give up nothing.

She reaches the iron door on the other side. Tires it. It's locked. She stops, letting out a long breath.

Buffy (not looking around) “I don't suppose you've got a key on you?” Angel steps from the shadows, a smile in his eyes.

Angel said, “they really don't like me dropping in.” the memory of the first meet with the masters in London play in his head. It was not every nice meet, okay so he was not every nice, they just don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Then there was the time master wanted to breed him, for unknown reasons.

Buffy said, “why not?”

Angel said, “they really don't like me.” that last time he had lost his cool and killed three of master’s favorites.

Buffy (sarcastically) “how could that possibly be?”

Angel said, “I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner.”

Buffy said, “I’m sorry you had to wait. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?”

Angel said, “Angel.” He gives the name that his sister gave him once he had come back from the dead, as the undead, his first act was to free his mother and sister of his uncaring, unloving drunk abusive father.

Buffy stated, “angel. (offhand) it's a pretty name.”

Angel said, “don't go down there.”

Buffy said, “deal with my going.”

Angel said, “you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight, is the harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the master walks.” I have to be your second wave should you fail, he thinks to himself.

Buffy said, “if this harvest thing is such a suck fest, why don't you stop it?”

Angel said, “because I’m afraid.” What was unsaid was that he was not ready to killer her yet Darla his own private devil-witch but soon he will kill Darla. Should he have choice Buffy or Darla, Buffy would win, there was no contest between the two.

The unashamed openness of the statement catches her a bit off guard. She looks at him a moment. She kicks the door open.

Angel stated, “they'll be expecting you.”

Buffy said, “I’ve got a friend down there -- or, a potential friend. (joking) do you know what it's like to have a friend?” He doesn't answer. He seems lost, he had co-workers, hunters but no one he really could call a friend.

Buffy (gently), “that wasn't supposed to be a stumper.”

Angel tells her, “when you hit the tunnels, head east, toward the school. That's where you're likely to find them.”

Buffy asked, “you gonna wish me luck?”

He says nothing. She looks at him a moment more, then heads into the darkness. He stands there, not moving. Quiet concern on his face. Angel (softly), “good luck.” But she was out ear shot.

Tunnels they are dark, forbidding, and they run in all directions. Buffy climbs down a ladder, drops into them. She looks about her, taking it in. Scurries by her foot. Buffy doesn't flinch. She starts down a tunnel, moving slowly. The dark enveloping her. She turns a corner, slowly. Nothing. Starts down it. She hears something and spins, sneaks up and looks down another tunnel. Shadows. Noise. Nothing solid. She pulls her head back and he's right behind her!

Xander said, “did you see anything?”

Buffy asked, “Xander! What are you doing here?”

Xander said, “something stupid. I followed you. I couldn't just sit around not doing anything.”

Buffy said, “I understand. Now go away.”

Xander said, “Jesse’s my bud, okay? If I can help him, then that's what I gotta do.” A beat, as she accepts this.

Xander said, “besides, it's this or chem class.”     

They make their way through the dark. Buffy and Xander turn a corner, ready for anything. Nothing. They keep walking, alert. Xander picks up the conversation they were in:

Xander stated, “okay, so: crosses, garlic, stake through the heart.”

Buffy said, “that'll get it done.”

Xander said, “cool. Of course, I don't actually have any of those things.”

Buffy (hands him a cross), “good thinking.”

Xander said, “well, the part of my brain that would tell me to bring that stuff is still busy telling me not to come down here. I brought this, though.” He produces a flashlight, turns it on.

Buffy said, “turn that off!”

Xander (he does) “okay, okay. So, what else?”

Buffy said, “what else what?”

Xander said, “for vampire slay-age?” Buffy looked at him blankly.

Xander (a little weakly) “so you've done some beheading in your time.”

Buffy said, “oh, yeah. There was this one time, i was pinned down by this vampire, he played left tackle for the varsity -- i mean, before he was... Well anyway he's got one of those really thick necks  
and all I’ve got is a little Exacto knife… (off Xander's gape) you're not loving this story.”

Xander said, “actually, I find it oddly comforting.”

Buffy and Xander are still making their way through the dark. The banter quotient has plummeted -- they're both fairly tense. Buffy looks around, brow furrowed.

Buffy said, “they're close”

Xander said, “how can you tell?”

Buffy stated, “no rats.” Xander doesn't love that information, but he says nothing. Still, they progress, until:

Xander said, “over there. What's that?”

He indicates a small, dark side-chamber. Nothing can be seen past the first few inches. They come up to it. Xander pulls out his flashlight, shines it. In the chamber A beam of light finds a body, lying face down. It looks like…

Xander yelp, “Jesse!”

Buffy said, “oh, no...” She starts forward, Xander keeping the light on her. Goes over to the body, reaches out… And Jesse jumps up, brandishing a pipe. He's about to slam her with it when Xander calls out:

Xander said, “Jesse!”

Jesse (stops, amazed) “Xander?”

He drops the pipe and the two friends hug. Xander pulls away, looking him over.

Xander said, “Jesse, man, are you okay?”

Jesse said, “I’m not okay on an epic scale. We gotta get out of here!” He indicates his leg -- he's been chained to the wall.

Xander said, “it's cool! Buffy's a superhero!” The superhero frowns at the chain, feels it.

Buffy (to Jesse), “hold on.” She takes the pipe he dropped and smashes the look on his shackles. It's not a quiet operation.

Xander said, “you think anybody heard that?” A few black shapes move in the shadows, hearing it. They start out.

Jesse said, “they knew you were gonna come. They said that I - I was the bait...”

Xander said, “oh, now you tell us.”

Jesse said, “I’ve seen their leader.” The look in his eyes describes their leader in detail. Buffy leads the two boys back through the tunnel. She stops. Shadows move at the other end.

Buffy stated, “oops.”

Jesse scared, “oh, no, no...”

Buffy asked, “do you know another way out?”

Jesse said, “I don't, uh, maybe?”

Xander said, “come on.” They truck out the other way. They come into this one, moving at a good clip. Try one avenue… Eyes gleam in the dark. Whispered laughs drift at them. They turn back, pause at a fork.

Jesse said, “wait, wait. They brought me through here! There's a way up. I hope.”

They take off. They run in, vampires approaching slowly behind them. Look around, horror growing on their faces. There is no door. There is no exit. Buffy and Xander look about them, frantically.

Buffy said, “I don't think this is the way out.”

She goes back to the doorway they came in, listens to the approaching vampires.

Xander said, “we can't fight our way back through those things... What do we do?”

Jesse said, “I’ve got an idea...” Jesse standing right behind Xander. His visage grotesque, his smile icy. He's a vampire.

Jesse said, “you can die.”

Xander backs away from Jesse. Buffy looks from him to the entrance, not sure what to do. We hear approaching vampires, see shadows begin to move, thrown on the outer wall by figures down the hall.

Xander said, “Jesse... Man, I’m sorry...”

Jesse said, “sorry? I feel good, Xander. I feel strong.” Buffy grabs the door, tries to close it. But it's tick metal, rusted open.

Jesse stated, “I’m connected, man. To everything. I can hear the worms in the earth.”

Xander said, “well, that's a plus.”

Jesse said, “I know what the master wants. I'll serve his purpose. That means you die. And I feed.”

Buffy said, “Xander! The cross!” Xander holds it up and Jesse stops coming toward him. The smiles leave his face. Buffy continues trying to shut the door -- it's beginning to budge. But coming down the hall are: vampires making their way down the hall to the door. They most slowly, grinning -- sure of victory.

Xander said, “Jesse. Man, we're buds. Can't you remember?”

Jesse said, “you're like a shadow to me now.” Xander moves forward, cross in hand.

Xander said, “then get out of my face.” Jesse stumbles back, pissed. Xander backs him toward the door. Buffy continues to strain. The vampires approach. Jesse lashes out, knocks the cross from Xander’s grasp. He grins and then buffy grabs him from behind and hurls him out of the room, knocking vampires over like bowling pins.

Buffy asked, “help me!”

Xander snaps out of his shock and comes to the door with her. With both their backs to it, they slam it shut… an arm shoots in, grasping for them. Buffy opens the door slightly and slams it again till the arm withdraws. She bolts the door, breathing heavily.

Xander said, “I can't believe it... We were too late.” A resounding thud shudders the door. The vampires are gonna break it down.

Buffy stated, “we need to get out of here.”

Xander said, “there is no out of here!” Another thud and the door begin to buckle on its hinges. Buffy looks around -- there is some junk lying around. She throws it out of the way to see if there is a doorway behind it. No joy. Xander also looks around. He spies: air vent We can see just a hint of an air vent's grating behind a metal sheet. It's high up in the shadows.

Xander said, “what's that?” Buffy sees it too. She throws a box down, steps on it to reach the vent. Pulls away the metal sheet, revealing the grate. It's big enough to climb through. She begins trying to pry the grate open with her bare hands. Another thud. Xander looks from Buffy to the door. Buffy pulls, behind a corner. The door comes off its hinges enough for a vampire to put his fingers through, grip it. Buffy rips the grating loose, throws it aside.

Buffy stated, “come on!” And a vampire shoots out of the air vent at her, grabbing her head. The door comes out enough for a vampire to get its face in. Buffy pulls the vampire all the way out of the vent, throws it to the floor. Jumps down on top of it.

Buffy (to Xander), “go!”

He runs by, climbs on the box as buffy sinks a stake into the vampire's back. He sticks the flashlight in: in the air vent Nothing. It is Clear. He crawls in, starts worming his way down it. The door Breaks down. Vampires pile in. Buffy jumps up and pulls herself into the air vent.

The two of them crawl along in the dark, the vampires at their heels. They come to a wider space, with a ladder going up. Sunlight can be seen through the grating at the very top.

Xander stated, “up?”

Buffy conforms “up!” He starts climbing, buffy right behind him. He gets to the top and opens the grating, climbs into: found themselves in the streets. It's deserted as Xander rolls out, reaches in to help buffy up. She is almost out when hands grab her ankle, starts pulling her back down. She pulls up, bringing the hand up into the sunlight. It beings to smoke -- we hear a shriek and it is withdrawn. Buffy rolls out, slams the grating shut. For a moment both of them just lie there, catching their breath.

The library buffy and Xander enter, somewhat the worse for their adventure. Willow takes one look at their faces and doesn't have to ask. She does anyway.

Willow said, “did you find Jesse?”

Xander answered, “yeah.”

Willow asked, “was he dead?”

Buffy replied, “worse.” She sits heavily.

Buffy stated, “I’m sorry, Willow. We were too late. And they were waiting for us.”

Willow said, “at least you two are okay.” She always looks at brighter side of things, that could be a good thing for someone who lives in Sunnydale. Xander kicks a trash bin in frustration.

XANDER said, “I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good.”

Giles said, “that not all true there is one last heard of he helps us win the war, there was a deadly mission, so far deep that no human could go, he wants in got Sub and become hero safe the crew. But no one has heard anything of him after that, before that he mostly moved around throughout Europe watchers believe that he was killed by other vampires or gone so far underground that where no one could find him”

Xander asked, “what the ideal?”

Giles said, “no one knows, no one knows his story, just pop up help and then leaves never stay long in one place,” Buffy think just like Angel…

BUFFY said, “So, Giles, you got anything that can make this day worse?”

GILES said, “How about the end of the world.”

BUFFY said, “I knew I could count on you.”

GILES stated, “This is what we know. Some sixty years ago a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, and not just to feed.”

BUFFY said, “He came cause this town is a mystical whoosit?”

GILES said, “Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Infierno -- roughly translated:  
Hell-mouth. A sort of portal from this reality to the next. This vampire hoped to open it.”

BUFFY said, “Bring the demons back.”

XANDER stated, “End of the world.”

WILLOW said. “But he blew it. Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed about half the town. And him too -- or at least there were no more vampire-type killings after.”

GILES said, “Opening dimensional portals is tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck. Like a cork in a bottle.”

XANDER asked, “And this Harvest thing is to get him out?”

GILES said, “It comes once in a century, on this night. A Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free, and to open the portal. The minion is called the  
Vessel, and he bears this symbol.” He shows them a sketch of the three-pointed star.

BUFFY asked, “So, I dust anyone sporting this look and no Harvest.”

GILES said, “Simply put, yes.”

BUFFY asked, “Any clue where this little get-together is being held?”

GILES said, “Well, there are a number of possibilities”

XANDER stated, “They're going to the Bronze.”

WILLOW asked, “Are you sure?”

XANDER said, “Come on, tasty young morsels all over the place. Anyway, that's where Jesse's gonna be. Trust me.”

GILES stated, “Then we need to get there. The sun will be down before long.” They head out toward the door.

BUFFY said, “I gotta make a stop. Won't take long.”

GILES said, “What for?”

BUFFY replied, “Supplies.” Outside the bronze buffy and the others run up to the front door. She tries it.

Buffy said, “it's locked.”

Giles stated, “we're too late.”

Buffy said, “well, I didn't know I was gonna get grounded!”

Xander (door), “can you break it down?”

Buffy said, “not this thing. You guys try the back entrance. I'll find my own way.”

Giles said, “right. (to Xander and willow) come on.”

Buffy said, “guys!”

They stop. Buffy hands them her bag of tricks. Inside the bronze Upstairs window by the balcony the window opens slowly, an oblivious vampire before it. Buffy slips in. She looks down at the stage, at Luke.

Luke stated, “I feel him rising! I need another!” She sees the three-pointed star on his head.

Buffy (to herself) “the vessel...” The vampire turns, hearing this. He grabs Buffy, dragging her up to the middle of the balcony to present her to Luke.

Luke Said, “tonight in his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice. Degradation most holy. (looking around) what, no volunteers?” Darla emerges, holding Cordelia.

Darla said, “here's a pretty one.”

Cordelia yells, “noooo...”

Darla drags her toward the stage, hands her over to Luke slips out of the vampire's grasp and throws him off the balcony. He lands wham on his back right in front of the stage. Silence.

Buffy stated, “oh, I’m sorry. Were you in the middle something.”

Luke said, “you!”

Buffy asked, “you didn't think I’d miss this, did you?”

Luke (smiles) “ I hoped you'd come.”

The exit door bursts open, a metal pipe-wielding Giles behind it. He starts in, the other two behind him. A vampire comes at Buffy from the side and she grab him, throws him into the hookah pit. He scrambles back up and she flips herself over backwards, goes through the hole and lands on top of the pool table. A cue is lying on the table she does a hand spring and lands on the floor holding on the cue. A vampire rushes her from the side, without looking, she jams the cue end into his heart. We don't see him and when Buffy let’s go, the cue stays right where it is.

Buffy said, “okay, vessel-boy. You want blood?” She steps forward just as the cue rises like the arm of a guard gate and we hear the vampire's body thud to the floor.

Luke  
I want yours. Only yours.

Buffy stated, “then come and get it.”

Cordelia, seeing her chance, tries to break free of Luke’s grasp. He throws her to one side and Buffy runs, leaps at him, slams her fist into his face. This one really hurts, and he stumbles back in pain. He comes back at her but she ducks, comes back up with a roundhouse kick to the face. Another score. She ships out her stake, comes at him but he blocks. Nails her in the face, and she skids into the corner, badly hurt. The stake falls at his feet.

door to backstage It bursts open, Xander nearly falling out. He looks about him no vampires in the immediate vicinity and beings herding people out.

Xander said, “come on!” The people rush past Willow and Giles, who push them towards the exit.

Buffy kicks Luke in the chest. He flies back, landing hard. She's about to go in for the kill when she sees. A vampire Going for Xander, who's too busy shepherding people out to notice. Buffy turns to the drum kit and kicks the cymbal right off the stand. She catches it in mid-air, the vampire reaches Xander, grabs him, Buffy hurls the cymbal, frisbee style the vampire turns, eyes wide, and the cymbal flies straight at his neck As he hears the slice, his eyes follow the trajectory of the liberated head.

Xander (softly) “heads up...” Buffy barely has time to turn before Luke grabs her from behind, lifting her up in a crushing bear hug.

Xander is going to help Buffy when he hears a shriek, turns and sees: Cordelia Is being dragged off into the area below the stairs by Jesse. He throws her to the ground, kneeling above her. Pinning her.

Jesse said, “hold still! You're not helping.” Xander appears behind Jesse, holding a stake. He could plunge it right through the back into the heart, but he hesitates.

Xander said, “Jesse, man... Don't make me do it.” Jesse looks around, grinning inhumanly.

Jesse said, “buddy...”

Buffy Is failing to get out of Luke’s grasp. He squeezes even harder and she beings to lose consciousness.

Luke said, “I’ve always wanted to kill a slayer...”

Backstage People are still rushing out.

Giles said, “come on! We've got to open the front as well!” He heads for the door to the main room and Darla jumps on him, digging for his throat. His stake is knocked out of his hand as he topples to the ground.

The bronze Xander takes a step back as Jesse rises, faces him.

Xander said, “Jesse, I know there's still a part of you in there.”

Jesse (exasperated) “okay, let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community! Look at me now! I'm a new man!” He grabs Xander and hurls him against the wall. Xander falls in a heap to the cowering Cordelia.

Jesse said, “see, the old Jesse would have reasoned with you.”

Backstage Willow frantically digs through Buffy’s bag, looking for a weapon. She pulls out the jar of holy water. Darla continues to struggle with Giles -- has him pinned on the ground.

Willow (O.S) “Get off him!”

Darla turns to face willow and is doused with holy water right in the face. Screaming, she brings her hands to her face, smoke pouring out from between her fingers. Giles pushes her off him, getting up to face her. But Darla is already stumbling out the exit in smoking agony.

The bronze Buffy is limp in Luke’s grasp. Head dangling forward.

Luke said, “master, the taste of this and be free.” He opens wide, leans in -- and buffy headbutts him with the back of her head, sends him staggering back.

Buffy said, “how'd it tastes?” She is weak, despite her bravado. She grabs the cymbal stand, holds it as a weapon. Looks around her and sees: the window At the back of the stage. It's painted black, one huge pane. Buffy looks at it, at Luke.

Xander said, “Jesse picks him up again, fury etching his demon face.”

Jesse said, “I’m sick of you getting in the way, you know? Cordelia, she's gonna live forever. You're not.” Xander holds the stake up to Jesse’s chest, determined but scared.

Jesse said, “oh, right! Put me out of my misery! You don't have the g…” And a fleeing woman slams into Jesse from behind, driving him onto the stake. He drags himself on a stunned Xander, dying. And then he's dust. Xander barely has time to react before two more vampires grab him.

Buffy, she swings the cymbal stand at an approaching Luke. He smiles.

Luke asked, “you forget. Metal can't hurt me.”

Buffy said, “there's something you forgot about, too.”

He hesitates, doubt clouding his face. Buffy said, “sunrise.”

And she takes the stand and hurls it right through the plate glass window at the back of the stage -- shattering the entire thing.

Luke as the warm light streams in on him, he screams, raises his hands and stops. Puzzled. Buffy drives the stake in through his back. He arches forward, in real agony this time.

Buffy said, “it's in about nine hours, moron.”

the broken window and Luke realizes the light from the window is merely a streetlight, shining in the darkness. Luke stumbles forward, Quick dissolve to ash: Xander struggles with the remaining vampires, who hold him, their attention on the stage. Buffy looks down at the spot where Luke’s body was. After a moment, she turns her gaze slowly toward the vampires. They look at the expression on her face for about a second, then they drop Xander and bolt out of the front door.

the backstage door Giles and Willow come slowly out, meet Buffy and Xander in the middle of the dance floor.

Giles said, “I take it it's over.”

Willow asked, “did we win?”

A moment, as they look about at the carnage that surrounds them. Most of the patrons have fled, though some remain, stunned and silent.

Buffy said, “well, we averted the apocalypse. You gotta give us points for that.” Cordelia Sitting right where Jesse left her. Not a word.

Xander stated, “one thing's for sure. Nothing is ever gonna be the same.”

Fountain quad day light. Everything is exactly the same. We see kids milling about, talking, laughing in the bright sunshine. Buffy and the others nearby, crossing the other way. Xander has a look of disbelief on his face.

Buffy asked, “well, what exactly were you expecting?”

Xander said, “I don't know! Something. The dead rose! We should've at least had an assembly.”

Giles said, “people have a tendency to rationalize what they can, and forget what they can't.”

Buffy said, “believe me, I’ve seen it happen.”

Willow Stated, “well, I’ll never forget it. None of it.”

Giles stated, “good. Next time you'll be prepared.”

Xander asked, “next time?”

Willow asked, “next time is why?”

Giles said, “we stopped the master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of hell. Doesn't mean he'll stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning.”

Willow stated, “more vampires?”

Giles said, “not just vampires. The next creature we face may be something quite different.”

Buffy scammed, “I can hardly wait.”

Giles said, “we're at a center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the earth and total destruction.”

Xander stated, “Buffy, this isn't good.”

Buffy said, “well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school.” She smiles at Giles and starts off, the other two keeping up with her.

Xander said, “hey, that's a plan. Cause a lot of schools aren't on the hell mouths.”

Willow asked, “maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that.”

Buffy said, “I was aiming for a subtle approach, like excessive not studying.” Giles watches them go, an uneasy smile plastered on his lips. Giles says to himself, “the earth is doomed.”

Angel could smile in his sleep he knew that Buffy was safe and well with her friends at school, he would go see her come sunset just to see with his own eyes for himself.


	6. teacher pet

Angel walked about the night fight of Vampires, the last week he never got around to visit the Slayer, he was fighting off the Vampires, he could feel something was coming, he needed information never did he expect to run in one overgrown old vampire with a claw for a hand. It may have gotten away. But he was hunting down now.

The Bronze. A girl is screaming. A vampire is advancing on Buffy as she backs into a pole. She throws a solid right to his face followed by a left. The vampire isn't fazed, and he grabs her and throws her onto a pool table. He leans over her to bite. Xander comes up behind the vampire, grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him off of Buffy.

Xander said, “May I cut in?”

He bashes the vampire's head into the pool table, turns him around and punches him in the gut and the face. The vampire falls to the floor, unconscious. Buffy is impressed and gives him a big smile. Xander offers her his hand to help her off of the pool table.

Xander said, “You alright?”

Buffy said, (exhales) “Thanks to you!”

She slides off of the table and notices Xander's hand.

Buffy said, “you hurt your hand! Will you still be able to...”

Xander said...finish, “my solo and kiss you like you've never been kissed before?”

He gives her a wink and starts back to the stage. The vampire gets back up and growls at Buffy. Xander sees him, breaks the leg off of a chair that's been knocked over and throws the makeshift stake at the vampire. Buffy watches the stake fly into the vampire's chest, and he falls dead. She turns her gaze back on Xander. He jumps up onto the stage and grabs his guitar to continue his solo. Buffy looks up at him adoringly and advances to the stage as he plays.

Buffy said, “you’re drooling.”

Xander gives her a confused look.

Cu to science class. It's dark because Dr. Gregory is giving a slide show.

Buffy said, “Xander!”

He wakes up from his daydream and shakes his head. Buffy indicates the corner of her mouth.

Buffy said, “you’ve got a little...”

He picks up on her gesture and quickly wipes the drool off of his mouth and chin.

Dr. Gregory said, “their ancestors were here long before we were. Their progeny will be here long after we are gone. The simple and ubiquitous ant.”

He turns off the projector, turns the lights on and begins walking up the aisle.

Dr. Gregory said, “Now. If you read the homework you should know the two ways that ants communicate.?

He stops at Xander's lab table and leans on it to face Buffy.

Dr. Gregory said, “Miss Summers.”

Buffy said, (on the spot) “Ways that ants communicate.”

Dr. Gregory said, (nodding his head) “Mm.”

Buffy said, “With other ants.”

Dr. Gregory said, “From the homework.”

Behind him, Willow tries to get Buffy's attention.

Dr. Gregory said, “Ants are communicating...”

Buffy said, (sees Willow's signals) “Um, uh, uh...”

Willow strokes Xander's back, indicating "touch".

Buffy said, “Touch...”

Dr. Gregory said, (nodding) “Mm-hmm.”

Buffy said, “And, um...”

She looks at Willow again. She is sniffing Xander, indicating "smell".

Buffy said, (confused) “B.O.?”

Several students laugh. Willow gives her a disappointed look.

Blayne said, “Thank God someone finally found the courage to mention that!”

Dr. Gregory said, “that would be 'touch' and 'smell', Miss Summers. Is there anything else Miss Rosenberg would like to tell you?”

Willow quickly turns away in her seat. The bell rings. Dr. Gregory starts to move back to the front of the class.

Dr. Gregory said, “Alright, chapters six through eight by tomorrow, people. (stops and looks back at Buffy) Can I see you for a moment?”

Buffy nods. after the other students have left the room. Buffy leans against a lab table. Dr. Gregory idly reviews his slides.

Dr. Gregory said, “I gather you had a few problems at your last school?”

Buffy said, “Well, what teenager doesn't?”

Dr. Gregory said, “get in fights, burn down the gymnasium... Principal Flutie showed me your permanent record.” He walks to the front of the class, and Buffy follows him.

Buffy said, “Well, that fire, I mean, there was major extenuating circumstances. Actually, it's, uh, kinda funny!”

Dr. Gregory said, “can’t wait to see what you're gonna do *here*.”

He goes to the closet, gets his other glasses from his coat and cleans them.

Buffy said, “Destructor Girl. That's me.”

Dr. Gregory said, “But I suspect it's gonna be great.”

Buffy said, “you mean, 'great' in a bad way?”

Dr. Gregory said, (looks at her, then back at his glasses) “You have a first-rate mind and you can think on your feet. Imagine what you could accomplish if you actually did the...”

Buffy said, “...the homework thing.”

Dr. Gregory said, “The homework thing. I understand you probably have a good excuse for not doing it. (closes the closet and walks back to his lab table) Amazingly enough, I don't care. I know you can excel in this class, and so I expect no less. Is that clear?”

Buffy said, “Yeah! Sorry.”

Dr. Gregory said, “don’t be sorry, be smart. (looks at another slide) And please don't listen to the principal or anyone else's negative opinion about you. Let's make 'em eat that permanent record. Whaddaya say? He looks up at Buffy and gives her a little smile. She smiles back.”

Buffy said, “Okay! Thanks.” He nods his head. She grabs her bag.

Dr. Gregory said, “Chapters six through eight!”

Buffy looks back at him with a smile and leaves the classroom. Dr. Gregory puts the slide down, goes over to turn off the lights and comes back to his slide-viewing plate. While he concentrates on the slides, the closet door opens.

Dr. Gregory from the closet. The camera advances on him… He's concentrating on the slides. A large, green mantis claw goes around his neck. Dr. Gregory looks up at him and screams. The claw drags him off of his chair. His glasses hit the floor and break, and an instant later so does he.

That night at the Bronze. The live band is Superfine playing "Already Met You". Xander dances lamely through the crowd.

The song started “the first date's the worst date / It's hard to know just what to do / And I take you to dinner / You don't eat, you just play with your food and there's something familiar/ about every word you say”

Xander is disappointed and moves away from the stage.

Song played “it’s hard to believe it's happened again / I already met you / And I already met you / You're like my last girlfriend / Yes, and the girlfriend I had before her”

Xander goes over to the bar where Blayne and his friend are sitting. The two boys were talking about there lay.

Blayne said, “Seven, including Cheryl. I'll tell you, though, her sister was looking' to make it eight!”

The boy said, “Ooo, Cheryl's sister? The one in college?”

Blayne said, (nods) “Home for the holidays and looking' for love! She's not my type, though. Girls really gotta have something to go with me.”

Xander said, (interrupting) “Something like a lobotomy?”

The two boys look at him.

Blayne said, Xander. “How many times you score?”

Xander said, “Well, uh...”

Blayne said, “It’s just a question.”

Xander said, “are we talking today or the whole week?” The two boys snicker.

Xander spots Buffy and Willow coming down the stairs.

Xander said, “Ooo! Duty calls!” He leaves the bar and approaches the girls as Blayne and his friend watch.

Xander said, “Babes!” The girls look back at him. He comes up to them with his arms wide open and grabs them both around the shoulders.

Buffy said, “what are you doing?” someone who been listening to the guys smiles the shadows.

Xander said, (to Buffy) “Work with me here. Blayne had the nerve to question my manliness. I'm just gonna give him a visual.”

Willow said, (throws her arms around him tightly) “We'll show him!”

Xander looks back at Blayne, gives him a thumb up and puts his arm back around Willow. The two boys seem impressed. But then someone gets Buffy attraction.

Buffy said, (distracted) “I don't believe it.”

Xander said, “I know, and after all my conquests.”

Buffy sees Angel watch them and goes over to him.

Xander said, “Who’s that?”

Willow said, “that must be Angel! I think?”

Xander said, “that weird guy that warned her about all the vampires?”

Willow said, “that’s him, I'll bet you.”

Xander said, “Well, he's buff! She never said anything about him being buff!”

Willow said, “you think he's buff?”

Xander said, “He’s a very attractive man! How come *that* never came up?”

Angel stood there to wait for Buffy comes up to him.

Buffy said, “Well! Look who's here!”

Angel said, “Hi.”

Buffy said, “I’d say it's nice to see you, but then we both know that's a big fib.”

Angel said, “I wouldn't be along.”

Buffy said, “No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe, and then disappear into the night. Right?”

Angel said, “You’re cold.”

Buffy said, “you can take it.”

Angel said, (takes off his jacket) “I mean, you look cold.” He puts his jacket around her shoulders. Angel could hear Willow and Xander.

Xander said, “Oh, right! Give her your jacket. It's a balmy night, no one needs to be trading clothing out there!”

Buffy and Angel are talking and Angel could help give Xander a look that says she mine, over Buffy’s shoulder.

Buffy said, “A little big on me. (notices a series of cuts on Angel's arm) What happened?”

Angel said, “I didn't pay attention.” he would heal so it no Biggy.

Buffy said, “To somebody with a big fork?”

Angel said, “He’s coming.”

Buffy said, “The Fork Guy?”

Angel said, “don’t let him corner you. Don't give him a moment's mercy. He'll rip your throat out.”

Buffy said, “Okay, I'll give you improved marks for that one. Ripping a throat out, it's a strong visual, it's not cryptic”!

Angel said, “I have to go.” (leaves) he needs to keep that a met with his informant.

Buffy said, (stares after him) “Sweet dreams to you, too.” he hears buffy say over the loud sounds inside the club.

Next morning at Sunnydale High the next morning. Buffy and Giles are walking along in front of the school. Giles is eating an apple.

Giles said, “that’s all he said? Fork Guy?”

Buffy said, “that’s all Cryptic Guy said, said, Fork Guy.”

Giles said,” I think there are too many 'guys' in your life.” (laughs)

They meet Willow sitting on a bench.

Giles said, “I’ll see what I can find out. (looks up at the sky) God, every day here is the same.”

Buffy said, “Bright, sunny, beautiful, however, can we escape this torment?”

Willow gives her a smile. Buffy puts down her bag and sits down next to her.

Giles said, “Really.”

Xander comes up behind Giles as he turns to leave.

Giles said, “Good morning.”

Xander said, Morning'. (to the girls) “Guess what I just heard in the office? No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo, those of us who blew off our science homework isn't as dumb as we look.” He reaches down and flips Willow's book closed. She has to stop it from sliding off of her lap.

Buffy said, “what happened, is he sick?”

Xander said,” they didn't say anything about sick, something about missing.”

Buffy said, “He’s missing?”

Xander said, “Well, let me think. Um, the cheerleaders were modeling their new short skirts, that kinda got... Yeah! Yeah, they said missing.” Willow and Buffy exchange a look.

Xander said, “which is bad?”

Buffy said, “If something's wrong, yeah!”

Willow said, “He’s one of the only teachers that doesn't think Buffy's a felon.”

Xander said, “I’m really sorry, I'm sure he'll...”

He looks up and sees Miss Natalie French walking toward them.

Xander said, “I, uh, huh...” The girls look to see what's distracting him.

Xander said, “Uh, huh... huh...”

What the girls see Natalie walking. She comes right up to Xander, who just stares at her.

Natalie said, “could you help me?”

Xander said, “Uuuuuuhhhhhh... Yes!” Willow and Buffy give each other amused looks.

Natalie said, “I’m looking for Science... 109.”

Xander said, “Oh! It's, um...” He looks around himself, trying to remember the way. He turns back to Natalie.

Xander said, (smiles) “I go there every day!” Natalie laughs.

Xander said, (looks to the girls for help) “Oh, God, where is it?” Willow and Buffy just shrug. Blayne appears behind Natalie and introduces himself.

Blayne said, “Hi! Blayne Mall. I'm going there right now. It's not far from the varsity field where I took All-City last year.” (smiles smugly)

Natalie said, “Oh! Thank you, Blayne!”

She and Blayne leave. Xander's gaze follows them for a moment, and then he turns back to Willow and Buffy.

Xander said, “it’s funny how the Earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to.”

The girls nod their heads and give each other a smile.

Science class. Natalie is writing her name on the board. Buffy, Willow, and Xander walk in. Buffy spots Dr. Gregory's glasses on the floor and picks them up.

Willow said, “What’s wrong?”

Buffy said, “Dr. Gregory dropped his glasses... Why wouldn't he pick them up?”

She sets the glasses on the lab table and gives Natalie a glance as she walks to her stool. Natalie faces the class.

Natalie said, my name is Natalie French, and I will be substituting for Dr. Gregory.

Buffy said, “do you know when he's coming back?”

Natalie said, “No, I don't, um, (checks her roster) Buffy. They just call and tell me where they want me.”

Blayne said, (in a low voice) “I'll tell you where I want you.”

Natalie said, “Excuse me, Blayne?”

Blayne said, “Uh, I was just wondering if you were gonna pick up where Dr. Gregory left off.”

Natalie said, (smiles) “Yes. His notes tell me you were right in the middle of insect life.”

She picks up a mantis mounted in a clear plastic box.

Natalie said, “the praying mantis is a fascinating creature. Forced to live alone. Who can tell me why? Buffy?”

She puts the mantis back down.

Buffy said, “Well, the words 'bug-ugly' kinda spring to mind.”

There's lots of muffled laughter.

Natalie said, “there is nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is that they're cannibals!”

Buffy said, “Aww!”

Everyone in class looks disgusted.

Natalie said, “Oh, well, it's hardly their fault! It's the way nature designed them said, noble, solitary and prolific. Over 1800 species worldwide, and in nearly all of them the female is larger *and* more aggressive than the male.”

Blayne said, (aside to Buffy)” Nothing wrong with an aggressive female.”

Buffy angles her head and gives him a look. Natalie picks up her notebook and starts to walk around the room.

Natalie said, “The California Mantis lays her eggs, and then finds a mate...”

She looks at Xander. He stares back.

Natalie said, “...to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches it to a leaf or twig out of danger. Now, if she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring.”

She has made her way back to the front of the class and puts down her notebook.

Natalie said, “you know, we should make some model egg sacks for the science fair. Who would like to help me do that after school?” All the boys raise their hands.

Natalie said, (pleased) “Good!”

In the cafeteria. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are in line.

Buffy said,” Hot dog surprise. Be still, my heart.”

Willow said, “call me old-fashioned, I don't want any more surprises in my hot dogs.”

Xander said, “I wonder what she sees in me? It's probably the quiet good looks coupled with a certain smoky magnetism.” Willow raises her eyebrows at him. She turns to Buffy and they smile.

Xander said, “Miss French. You two were probably a little young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man.”

Buffy said, “Oh, I understand.”

Xander said, “Good!”

Buffy said, “the younger man is too dumb to wonder why an older woman can't find someone her own age, and too desperate to care about the surgical improvements!”

Xander said, (taken aback)” What surgical improvements?”

Willow said, (to Buffy) “Well, he is young.”

Buffy said, “And so terribly innocent!”

Xander said, “Hey, those that can, do. Those that can't *laugh* at those who... can do.” Blayne comes up next to Xander, getting lots of food.

Blayne said, “Gotta carb up for my one-on-one with Miss French today. When's yours? Oh, right, tomorrow. You came in second, I came in first. Guess that's what they call natural selection.” (leaves)

Xander said, “guess it's what they call a rehearsal! (to the girls) Rehearsal...” (laughs lamely)

The girls smile. Buffy goes over to get some utensils. As she walks back Cordelia comes in through the exit and bumps into her.

Cordelia said, (to Buffy) Excuse you!

She goes behind the counter, showing a piece of paper to the cafeteria workers.

Cordelia said Medically prescribed lunch. My doctor ships it daily... I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath.

She opens a refrigerator and screams. Inside is a headless body. Buffy and Willow run to see what's wrong. Cordelia backs away from the fridge.

Cordelia said, (hysterically) “His head! His head! Oh, my God, where's his head?!”

Buffy and Willow arrive to see what's inside. Buffy stares in disbelief. Xander is close behind and has to look away when he sees. Willow looks squeamish. The name on the body's lab coat is "Dr. Gregory".

In the library. Giles pours a glass of water. He brings it over to Buffy, who is sitting on the steps with Willow. Both girls have deeply sad looks on their faces. Buffy has been crying.

Giles said, (hands the glass to Buffy) “Here. Drink this.”

Buffy said, (idly takes the glass) “No, thank you.” (takes a sip)

Xander said, (behind Giles)” I've never seen...”

Giles looks back at Xander.

Xander said, (shaken) “I mean, I've never seen anything like... That was new.”

Willow said, “who would wanna hurt Dr. Gregory?”

Giles said, “Uh, he didn't have any enemies on the staff that I'm aware of. He was a civilized man. I liked him.”

Buffy said, “so did I.”

Willow said, (looks up at Giles)” Well, we're gonna find out who did this. We'll find them and we'll stop them.”

Buffy said, “Count on it.”

Giles said, “what do we know?”

Buffy said, “Oh, not a lot, um... (sniffs and wipes a tear from her nose) He was killed here on campus. I'm guessing the last day we saw him.”

Giles said, “how do you work that out?”

Buffy said, “He didn't change his clothing.”

Xander said, “this is a question that no one particularly wants to hear, but... where did they put his head?”

Willow said, “Good point. I *didn't* wanna hear that.”

Buffy said, “Angel! (gets up) He warned me that something was coming.”

She takes another sip of water as she walks over to the table.

Giles said, “Yes. Yes, he did, didn't he? I wish I knew what he meant. I've been trying to gather more information about the Master, our, uh, local vampire king. There was one oblique reference to a, a, a vampire who displeased the Master and cut his hand off in penance.”

Buffy said, “cut off his hand and replaced it with a fork?”

Giles said, “I don't know what he replaced it with.”

Xander said, “So, why would he come after a teacher?”

Giles said, “I’m not certain he did. There was an incident two nights ago...”

He walks over to the counter, picks up a newspaper and returns with it.

Giles said, “...uh, involving a homeless person in Weatherly Park. He was practically shredded, but, uh, nothing like Dr. Gregory.”

Buffy said, (looks at the paper) “Fork Guy doesn't do heads.”

Giles said, “Not historically.”

Buffy said, “And Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained.”

Xander said, “So there's something else out there? Besides Silverware man? Oh, this is fun, we're on Monster Island.”

Buffy said, “We’re on a Hell Mouth. It's a center of mystical convergence. Guess it's the same thing.” (walks toward Xander)

Giles said, “Well, unpleasant things do gravitate here, it's true, but, uh, we don't know there's anything besides this chap. He's still our likely suspect.”

Buffy said, “where was that guy killed? Weatherly Park?”

Giles said, Buffy. (advances toward her) “I know you're upset, but, uh, this is no time to go hunting, not until we know more. Please promise me you won't do anything rash?”

Buffy said, “Cross my heart.”

At the park at night. Buffy climbs the fence. She walks through the park, carefully looking around. A bum comes up to her, startling her.

Bum said, “shouldn’t be out here at night, little lady. Dangerous.”

The bum leaves. She notices another bum on the ground in front of a bench, and she checks him out. He's okay, just asleep. Buffy continues stalking. Dogs bark in the distance. Buffy finds some shrubbery covering a sewer access hole. She moves it aside, and Fork Guy jumps out at her. She rushes backward. He swings with his claw but misses. She slams her straight arm into his gut, then again into his back. He swings again, but Buffy dodges him. She backhand punches him in the face, does a roundhouse kick to his jaw and backhand punches his face again. He takes another swing at Buffy, but she evades it. She fronts kick him. He lunges at her, and she grabs his arm and flips him over onto his back. Buffy tries to stake him, but he rolls away and back onto his feet. She kicks him again, and he staggers backward and falls. Buffy hears voices and turns to see people with flashlights coming over the hill.

Voices said, Hold it! Police! Did you see that? I got nothing here!

Buffy looks back and forth between Fork Guy and the posse. The vampire runs off.

Voices said I heard it. Spread out. Let's go over here. This way, this way. Alright...

Buffy makes tracks after the vampire.

the fence at the edge of the park. Natalie is walking home on the other side with grocery bags in her arms. The vampire stalks her and climbs over the fence. Buffy comes running up. The vampire lands behind Natalie. Buffy reaches the fence and watches. Natalie senses the vampire, stops and turns to face him. Fork Guy hisses and runs away in fear. Natalie watches him go. Buffy can't believe what she's seeing. The vampire crosses the street, lifts a manhole cover and climbs down. Natalie continues her walk home. Fork Guy pulls the manhole cover back into place. Buffy came only stare after Natalie, her mouth agape.

Sunnydale High, the next morning.  In the library. Giles asked, “you went hunting last night.”

Buffy said, “Yes.” He walks into his office. She follows behind him.

Giles said, “when you assured me you wouldn't.” (takes a sip from his mug)

Buffy said, “Yes, I lied, I'm a bad person, let's move on.”

Giles said, (opens his file cabinet) “Did you see someone with a fork?”

Buffy said, “More like a jumbo claw.”

Giles said, (turns to face her) “Oh. Well, uh, at least you're not hurt.”

Buffy said, “And I saw something else. Something much more interesting than your average run-of-the-mill killer vampire.”

Giles said, “Oh?”

Buffy said,” do you know Miss French, the teacher that's subbing for Dr. Gregory?”

Giles said, (smiles) “Yes. Yes, she's lovely. In a, a common, extremely well-proportioned way.” (puts some files away)

Buffy said, “Well, I'm chasing Claw Guy last night, and Miss Well Proportioned is heading home. The Claw Guy takes one look at her and runs screaming for cover.”

Giles said, (confused) “He what? Ran away?”

Buffy said, “He was petrified.”

Giles said, “Of Miss French?”

Buffy said, “Uh-huh! So, I'm an undead monster that can shave with my hand... How many things am I afraid of?”

Giles said, “Not many. And not substitute teachers, as a rule.”

Buffy said, “So what's her deal?”

Giles said, “I think perhaps it would be a good idea if we kept an eye on her.”

Buffy said, “Then I better get to class.”

She leaves the office. Buffy rushing down the stairs in the halls. She is stopped by Principal Flutie.

Mr. Flutie said, “you were there. You saw Dr. Gregory, didn't you?”

Buffy said, “Um, you mean yesterday in the cafeteria when we found him...”

Mr. Flutie said, “don’t say dead! Or decapitated, or decomposing, I'd stay away from D-words altogether. But you witnessed the event, so this way, please.” (starts down the hall)

Buffy said, (stops him shortly) “Well, no, I'm gonna be late for biology...”

Mr. Flutie said, “Extremely late! (starts down the hall again) You have to see a counselor. Everyone who saw the body has to see a crisis counselor.”

Buffy said, “But I really don't need...”

Mr. Flutie said, “we all need help with our feelings. Otherwise, we bottle them up, and before you know it, powerful laxatives are involved. I really believe if we all reach out to one another we can beat this thing. I'm always here if you need a hug, (jumps back) but not a real hug! Because there's no touching, this school is sensitive to wrong touching.”

Buffy said, “But, I really, really don't...”

Mr. Flutie said, “No, you have to talk to a counselor and start the healing. You have to heal.”

Buffy said, “But Mr. Flutie, I...”

Mr. Flutie said, “Heal!”

He sits her down in a chair outside of the counselor’s office and paces off. Buffy leans back in the chair and looks bummed. Then she hears Cordelia inside the office.

Cordelia said, “I don't know what to say, it was really, I mean, one minute you're in your normal life, and then who's in the fridge? (the camera pans over to show her inside) It really gets to you, a thing like that. (inside) It was... let's just say I haven't been able to eat a thing since yesterday. I think I lost, like, seven and a half ounces? Way swifter than that so-called diet that quack put me on. Oh, I'm not saying that we should kill a teacher every day just so I can lose weight, I'm just saying when tragedy strikes, we have to look on the bright side. You know?”

To Buffy what she's hearing is just too weird.

Cordelia said, “Like, how even used Mercedes still have leather seats!”

The hallway Buffy comes running to class and looks in through the door window.

Buffy said, “Oh, great, a pop quiz.”

Inside the classroom, Natalie suddenly straightens up. Buffy looks in. She sees Natalie turn her head around 180 degrees. Her eyes go wide with amazement. She quickly rolls away from the window.

The library Buffy and Willow come in.

Buffy said, “No, I'm not saying she craned her neck. We are talking full-on Exorcist twist.”

Willow said, “Ouch!”

Buffy said, “which reminds me, how come, Blayne, who worked with her one-on-one yesterday, isn't here today?”

Willow said, “Inquiring minds wanna know.”

Buffy said, (to Giles) “Any luck?”

Willow sits down in front of the PC and begins a search.

Giles said, “Um, I've not found any creature as yet that strikes terror in a vampire's heart.”

Buffy said, “try looking under things that can turn their heads all the way around.”

Giles said, "nothing human can do that."

Buffy said, “No, nothing human. There are some insects that can. Whatever she is, I'm gonna be ready for her.”

She turns and hops up the stairs to the stacks. Giles takes off his glasses.

Giles said, “what are you going to do?”

Buffy said, (turns back to answer) “My homework.”

She continues up into the stacks. Willow looks up at her and smiles, then continues her search. Buffy comes running back.

Buffy said, “where are the books on bugs?”

Buffy comes out of the stacks with a book.

Buffy said, “dig this said, 'The praying mantis can rotate its head 180 degrees while waiting for its next meal to walk by.' (slams the book shut) Ha! (silence) Well, C'mon, guys. Ha!”

Willow said, “Well, Miss French is sort of big. For a bug?”

Giles said, and “she is, by and large, woman-shaped.”

Buffy said, (makes her way down to them) “Okay. Factoid 1said, Only the praying mantis can rotate its head like that. Factoid 2: A pretty whacked-out vampire is scared to death of her. Factoid 3: Her fashion sense screams predator.”

Willow said, “It’s the shoulder pads.”

Buffy said, “Exactly.”

Giles said, “if you're right, then she'd have to be a shapeshifter or a perception distorter. On a helpful note, I had a chum at Oxford, Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology mythology.”

Buffy said, “Entomo-who?”

Giles said, “Bugs and fairy tales.”

Buffy said, “I knew that.”

Giles said, “If I recall correctly, poor old Carlyle, just before he went mad, claimed there was some beast...”

Willow said, (the PC beeps) “Buffy, 911! Blaine’s mom called the school. He never came home last night.”

Giles said, “the boy who worked with Miss French yesterday?”

Willow said, “Yeah! If Miss French is responsible for... Xander's supposed to be helping her right now! He's got a crush on a giant insect!”

Buffy said, “Okay, don't panic, I'll warn him. But I need you to hack onto the coroner's office for me.”

Willow said, “Well, what are we looking for?”

Buffy said, “Autopsy on Dr. Gregory. I've been trying to figures out these marks that I saw on his corpse... I'm thinking they were teeth. And, uh, these cuddliest? (points to a picture of a mantis) Should definitely be brushing after every meal. (Willow types) (to Giles) And you were saying something about a beast?”

Giles said, (gets up to go to his office) “Oh, uh, yeah, I just need to make one transatlantic telephone call. (stops and turns back) Um, this computer invasion that Willow's performing on the coroner's office, one, one assumes it is entirely legal?”

Willow and Buffy answer simultaneously. “Entirely!”

Buffy said, “Of course!”

Giles said, “Right. Wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you.”

Buffy said, “Good idea.”

Outside Buffy catches up with Xander.

Buffy said, “Hey!”

Xander said, “Hey!”

Buffy said, “So, how'd it goes with Miss French?”

Xander said, “Well, it's a bit demanding being her absolute favorite guy in the universe, but I'll muddle through.”

Buffy said, “Xander, she's not what she seems.”

Xander said, “I know, she's so much more.”

Buffy said, “Okay, um... I'm gonna have to tell you something about her, and I'm gonna need you to really listen, okay?”

Xander said, “Okay.”

Buffy said, “I don't think she's human.”

Xander said, “I see. So, if she's not human she's...?”

Buffy said, “Technically? A big bug.” Xander laughs.

Buffy said, “this sounds really weird, I'm aware of that...”

Xander said, “it doesn't sound weird at all, I completely understand. I've met someone, and you're jealous.”

Buffy said, “What?”

Xander said, “Look, there's nothing I can do about it. Uh, there's just this certain chemical thing between Miss French and me.”

Buffy said, “I know, I read all about it, it's called, um, a pheromone. It's a chemical attractant that insects give off.”

Xander said, “She’s not an insect! She's a woman, okay? And hard as that may be for you to conceive, an actual woman finds me attractive. I realize it's no mystery guy handing out leather jackets, and while we're on the subject, what kind of a girlie name is 'Angel' anyway?”

Buffy said, “what does that have to do with...”

Xander said, “Nothing! It just kinda bugs me. Look, I really gotta...”

He walks off. Buffy turns and watches him go.

Buffy said, “Wha...?”

In the library. Giles is on the phone.

Giles said, “Frankly, madam, I haven't the faintest idea what time it is, nor do I care. Now, unlock his cell, unstrap him, and bring him to the telephone immediately. This is a matter of life and death!”

And Willow typing on the computer.

Willow said, “Got it! Coroner's report, complete with... Yuk! ...color pictures.”

Buffy said, “There *are* teeth marks. Which match perfectly the one insect that nips off its prey's head.”

Willow said, “Okay, I...I don't like this.”

Buffy said, “Huh! It's the way they feed, head first. It's also the way they mate. The female bites off the male's head while they're...”

Willow said, “No, no, no! See? Xander's, I like his head! I-it's where you find his eyes, and his hair, and his adorable smile...”

Buffy said, “Hey, hey, take it easy, Willow. Xander is not in any immediate danger. I saw him leave school. He's probably safe at home right now.”

Giles is talking with Carlyle on the phone in his office.

Giles said, “I...I understand, Carlyle. Yes... I-I'll take every precaution. Uh, absolutely, i...i, it sounds exactly like the creature you described. Y-you were right all along about everything. Well, n-no, you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Pekinese, but... uh... Try to rest, old man. Yes... Ta! Bye now!” He hangs up and comes out of his office. Willow and Buffy are on the PC.

Giles said, “Dr. Ferris Carlyle spent years transcribing a lost pre-Germanic language. What he discovered he kept to himself until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswolds. Then he went hunting for it.”

Buffy said, “It being...”

Giles said, “Uh, he calls her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptos-Virgo, or, or virgin-thief, appears in, in many cultures. The Greek sirens, the Celtic sea maidens, who, who tore the living flesh from the bones of, um...”

Buffy said, “Giles, while we're young!”

Giles said, “Uh, well, basically the, uh, the She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and then lures innocent virgins back to her nest.”

Buffy said, “Virgins? Well, Xander's not a, uh... I mean, he's probably...”

Willow said, (quickly gets up, worried) “...gonna die!” (goes to the phone)

Buffy said, “Okay, okay, (walks around Giles) so this thing is breeding and we need to find it and snuff it. (faces Giles) Any tips on the snuffing part?”

Giles said, “Uh, Carlyle recommends cleaving all body parts with a sharp blade.”

Willow is on the phone in the background behind Buffy talking to Xander's mom.

Buffy said, “Slice and Dice.”

Giles said, “Well, whatever you do, it had better be certain and swift. This beast is extremely dangerous.”

Buffy said, “Well, your buddy Carlyle faced it, and he's still around.”

Giles said, “Yes, in a straitjacket, howling his innards out day and night.”

Buffy said, “Okay, Admiral, way to inspire the troops!”

Giles said, “Sorry...”

Willow said, (off the phone now) “Xander's not home! He told his mom he was going to his teacher's house to work on a science project. He didn't tell her where.”

Buffy said, (to Willow) “See if you can get her address off the substitute rolls. (to Giles) And you need to record bat sonar, and fast!”

Giles said, “Bat sonar, right. What?”

Buffy said, “Bats eat them. (leads Giles to the stairs) The mantis hears sonar, its entire nervous system goes kablooey.”

Giles said, “Where am I gonna find the...”

Buffy said, “In the vid library? There're no books, but it's dark and musty, you'll feel right at home, go! (exhales) (to herself) I guess I'll handle the armory.”

In the library. Miss French's record is coming out of the printer. Buffy comes in the door.

Willow said, “Getting the address.”

Buffy said, “Great! Giles?”

Giles said, (holding a tape recorder) “Recording bat sonar is something soothingly akin to having one's teeth drilled.”

Buffy said, (takes the tape recorder) “Let's roll!”

They all head for the door.

Willow said, “According to Miss French's personnel records, she was born in 1907. She's, like, 90 years old!”

Giles said, “And extremely well preserved!”

Giles, Buffy, and Willow driving up to Miss French's house. They get out and run up to the door.

Giles said, “What now, exactly? We can't just kick the door down.”

Buffy said, “Yeah, that *would* be wrong.”

She gets ready to kick, but the door opens. An old lady is there.

Miss French said, “Hello, dear! I thought I heard... Are you selling something? Because I'd like to help you out, but... You see, I'm on a fixed income.”

Buffy said, “I'm looking for Miss French.”

Miss French said, “I'm Miss French.”

Buffy said, “Natalie French, the substitute biology teacher?”

Miss French said, (laughs) “Goodness, that's me! I taught for over thirty years. I retired in 1972.”

Buffy said, (to Giles) “I can't believe this! She used Miss French's records to get into the school. She could be anywhere!”

Miss French said, “No, dear! I'm right here!”

Miss French's house. Giles, Willow, and Buffy are going back to the car.

Willow said, “What do we do now?”

Giles said, “Abject prayer and supplication would spring to mind.”

Buffy said, “I saw her walking past this park with her grocery bags. She lives in this neighborhood.”

Willow said, “I'm gonna start banging on doors.” (heads for the next house)

Buffy said, (stops Willow) “Wait, no, we do *not* have time for that!”

Willow said, “We have to do something!”

Buffy said, “We will.”

manhole cover where Buffy saw Claw Guy go in. Buffy lifts it off and starts to climb in.

Buffy said, “I won't be, long.” (goes down)

Giles said, “W... Buffy?”

Willow said, (into the hole) “Come on, Buffy!”

In the bushes. There are sounds of Claw Guy swinging his arm and ropes whipping through the air. Buffy pushes Claw Guy out of the bushes. His arms are tied behind his back.

Claw Guy said, “You!”

Buffy said, “Me!”

She shoves him down the street. On Natalie's street. Buffy is pushing Claw Guy down the sidewalk in front of her. Giles and Willow follow.

Buffy said, “Come on! Come on, where is she? Which house is it? I know you're afraid of her, I saw you! Come on!”

Claw Guy begins to react to Natalie's presence.

Buffy said, “Come on. What? What is it? This is her, isn't it, this is her house? This is it! Better than radar! She lets go of him. Claw Guy cuts the ropes with his blades.”

Willow said, “Buffy!”

He swings at Buffy, but she leans back in time, only to trip and fall backward over the miniature picket fence running along the walk to the house. Claw Guy jumps to follow. She crawls backward on her butt until she hits the fence on the other side of the lawn. She rips a picket from the fence and thrusts it into Claw Guy as he takes another swing at her. He falls over dead. Giles breathes a sigh of relief.

She pulls her bag through the window.

Buffy said, (to Natalie) “Let him go!”

She runs down the stairs and sets the bag down. Willow climbs in the window, too. Buffy pulls two cans of insect spray from the bag and sprays Natalie in the face. Giles climbs in as Willow runs behind Buffy to open the cage. The spray disorients Natalie. Giles comes down the stairs now too. Buffy points him at Xander.

Blayne said, “Help me! Help me!”

Buffy said, (to Giles) “Get them outta here!”

She pulls the tape recorder and a machete from her bag.

Blayne said, “Hey, help me! Help me!”

Giles undoes the leather straps holding Xander. Natalie retreats to the back of her nest. Buffy starts to close in on her.

Buffy said, “Remember Dr. Gregory? Did you scarf his head? Yeah, well, he taught me, you do your homework, you learn stuff. Like what happens to your nervous system when you hear this!” She plays the tape. It's Giles' voice. Buffy stares at the machine in disbelief.

The tape said, “...extremely important to file not simply alphabetically...” Giles' voice comes from the tape.

Buffy said, (back to Giles) “Giles!”

Giles said, (on the floor pointing at Natalie) “I-it's the wrong side!”

Natalie knocks the tape recorder and machete from Buffy's hands. Giles watches the recorder fly over him, hit the ground and slide under a refrigerator. He scrambles to get it. Buffy turns her attention back on Natalie. Natalie tries to trip Buffy, but she jumps over her claw. Xander comes up next to her with a can of bug spray and sprays it into Natalie's face. Buffy pushes him away from danger, and Natalie takes the opportunity to knock her down. Buffy raises herself onto her hands and one leg, and with the other does two crouching sidekicks to Natalie's legs to keep her at bay. Giles searches under the refrigerator. Buffy kicks again. She sees the machete on the floor and grabs it. Giles has the recorder now, jumps around on the floor with the recorder in front of him and plays the tape. The sounds of bat sonar severely hurt and disorient Natalie. She flails her claws around.

Buffy said, “Bat sonar. Makes your whole nervous system go to Hell. You can go there with it!”

She slashes at Natalie fiercely and repeatedly with the machete, hacking her to pieces. She's winded afterward. Giles gets up. Willow runs over to Xander. Blayne is out of his cage. They look at the carnage.

Giles said, “Well, I... I'd say it's deceased.”

Willow said, “And dissected”

Xander said, (to Buffy) “You okay?”

Buffy said, “Yeah.”

Xander said, “Just for the record, you were right, I'm an idiot, and God bless you!”

Buffy lowers her head.

Xander said, (to the others) “And thank you guys, too.”

Blayne said, “Yeah, really!”

Giles said, “Pleasure...”

Willow said, “I'm really glad you're okay. It's so unfair how she only went after virgins.” Xander laughs and looks back and forth between the girls.

Xander said, (to Willow) “What?”

Willow said, “I mean, here you guys are, doing the right thing, the smart thing, when a lot of other boys your age...”

Blayne said, “Flag down on that play, babe. I am *not*...”

Giles said, (interrupts) “Well, you see, that's the She-Mantis' modus operandi. Uh, she only preys on the pure.”

Xander said, “Well, isn't this a perfect ending to a wonderful day!”

Blayne said, “My dad's a lawyer. Anyone repeats this to anybody, they're gonna find themselves facing a lawsuit.”

Xander said, “Blayne! Shut up!”

Willow said, “I don't think it's bad, I think it's really...”

Xander holds up the machete.

Willow said, “...sweet! It's certainly nothing I'll ever bring up again.”

Xander takes the machete over to Natalie's nest, looks it over and starts hacking away at it.

That night at the Bronze. Buffy is at the bar wearing Angel's jacket. Angel comes up behind her. Buffy senses him and looks up at him.

Angel said, (smiles) “I heard a rumor there was, uh, one less vampire walking” around making a nuisance of himself.

Buffy said, “There is. Guess I should thank you for the tip.”

Angel said, “Pleasure's mine.”

Buffy said, “Course, it would make things easier if I knew how to get in touch with you.”

Angel said, “I'll be around.”

Buffy said, “Or who you were?” Angel just smiles and moves around to the other side of her.

Buffy said, “Well... Anyway, you can have your jacket back.”

Angel said, “It looks better on you.” He turns and leaves. Buffy stares after him. Angel gives another look back and disappears into the crowd.

Buffy said, (to herself) “Oh boy!” she could feel a deep connection with Angel, and Old relationship that set-in-stone.

In the science class the next day. There's a new science teacher. The teacher said, “All midterm papers will be exactly six pages long. No more, no, less. One-third of your grade will be dependent...” Buffy, daydreaming.

The teacher said, “...on those papers. No more, no less.”

The bell rings. Buffy comes back to Earth. Everyone gets up and leaves. On the way out, Buffy sees Dr. Gregory's glasses still on the lab bench where she left them. She picks them up and remembers him. She sees Dr. Gregory's jacket still hanging on the hook on the closet door and goes over to put the glasses in a pocket. inside the closet. As she closes the door the camera pans down from Buffy to a lower shelf and stops on a cluster of She-Mantis eggs attached underneath. One of the eggs hatched.

 


End file.
